I - Travaillez à l'instinct
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: Chut. Je ne vais pas leur expliquer ce que cela signifie. Chut. Je vais seulement les regarder revenir à ce qu'ils pensent être leur routine. Chut. Je vais juste la changer pour leur montrer. Chut. Je vais leur montrer qu'ils ont besoin de changer de méthode. Chut. Les meurtriers, c'est faux, ils prennent jamais de vacances. Chut. Chut. Chut. PS : "Travaillez à l'instinct" XXX
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici un petit chapitre d'avant-propos. Je tiens à vous donnez quelques données avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.

Tout d'abord, c'est une histoire en trois parties :

I - "Travaillez à l'instinct"

II - Show men club

III - Tu ne sauveras point

L'histoire ne sera pas seulement basée sur la relation John/Sherlock, même si bien évidemment il s'agit de la trame principale, je ne veux pas laisser de côté les enquêtes, c'est pourquoi, de manière générale, chaque partie comportera une enquête.

Finalement, vous pouvez traduire ça comme ma quatrième saison, même si Dieu seul sait combien elle n'égalera pas celle que nous attendons tous.

Pour terminer, je vous remercie d'avance, et je vais poster cet avant-propos sur chacune des parties, avec le lien de chacune des histoires si j'y arrive, autrement, vous trouverez tout cela sur mon profil. J'ai mis Rated M dans la mesure où je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner cela, mais si cela peut en rassurer certain(e), je ne censure quasiment jamais même quand il s'agit de moments violents ou sanglants (ou vous savez quoi).

Bref, profitez-bien !

MB


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose à ton esprit. Je ne voulais pas que tu le crois ; je voulais que tu gardes confiance en moi, que tu restes à mes côtés. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu penses t'être trompé sur moi, que tu le crois. J'ai eu tellement peur, John... Peur d'être seul, de te perdre. Mais, finalement ce qui arriva fut pire.

Non, Sherlock. Non, je t'en prie, non. Je vais me réveiller, n'est-ce pas? Je vais me réveiller, dites-moi que je vais me réveiller... Tu n'as pas fait cela... Tu... Non. Tu n'avais pas le droit... De m'abandonner... De me laisser... Que vais-je faire? ... Que dois-je faire?

Vous savez ce sentiment très violent, quasiment indéfinissable, qui nous envahit quand la douleur est trop immense... Vous savez, quand ce puits se creuse dans notre propre coeur, que cela fait affreusement mal, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Vous savez ce que cela fait?

Puis il y a l'esprit, qui tente de s'échapper, oui, de s'échapper parce qu'il ne comprend rien, parce que un peu plus bas, dans la poitrine, les signaux envoyés sont incompréhensibles. Ils détruisent tout. Tout. Tout.


	3. L'élément perturbateur est une femme

**I.**

_- Je suis... Désolée... Tellement désolée..._

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

**POV JOHN**

- John? John... John !

Je sursautais sur mon fauteuil. On venait de m'appeler, non?

- Bonjour, John.

Lentement, ma tête pivota vers la porte d'entrée, d'où provenait un courant d'air glacial mais aussi la présence que je reconnaissais parfaitement.

Nous étions en plein hiver, et le froid avait soudainement traversé les rues londoniennes, surprenant ses habitants.

- Harry? Demandais-je, ma voix étant totalement déraillé face à son inactivité des dernières heures.

- Cette jeune demoiselle attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur le trottoir quand je suis arrivée, cru bon de préciser Madame Hudson dont je remarquais enfin la présence.

- Ce n'est rien, s'exclama Harriet en époussetant le coin de l'épaulette de son manteau bien trop fin pour la protéger du froid. Un peu de neige ne va pas me tuer, railla-t-elle ensuite en me fixant de ses yeux chocolat.

Il neigeait?! Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ah oui. Effectivement.

Je me levais alors que Madame Hudson nous acquittait de sa présence, annonçant -il me semble car je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, qu'elle avait quelques affaires urgentes qui l'attendaient. Banale excuse pour nous laisser. Je remarquais alors les valises aux pieds de ma sœur. Pourquoi avait-elle des valises? Réfléchis John, si elle à des valises, c'est qu'elle ne compte pas t'embêter qu'un instant !

- C'est comme cela que tu exprimes ta joie de me voir?! Lança-t-elle en fermant la porte du pied.

J'esquissais un sourire avant de remarquer qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids mais semblait beaucoup plus alerte qu'à l'habitude... Avait-elle réduit sa consommation d'alcool? Ce serait une grande première !

N'y tenant plus, elle me serra soudainement dans ses bras. Je tentais donc maladroitement d'encercler ses épaules. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit quand son odeur légèrement boisée s'infiltra dans mes narines. C'était comme revenir en arrière, quand on se voyait beaucoup plus régulièrement et que...

- Tu as mauvaise mine, lâcha-elle de bute en blanc en se reculant.

Comme je fronçais les sourcils sans répondre, elle ajouta :

- Regardes-moi ça ! On dirait que tu m'as filé les kilos que tu as perdu !

Je secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne pus retenir le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres.

- Tu débarques à l'improviste maintenant? Demandais-je en allant faire du thé dans la cuisine.

- Si tu répondais à mes appels cela n'aurait pas lieu.

Ton froid. Tension apparente. Atmosphère qui s'alourdit. J'abandonnais le thé et me dirigeait vers l'entrée.

- Lestrades m'avait pourtant prévenu.

Je m'arrêtais :

- Lestrades ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte en s'approchant.

- Oui, j'avais son numéro et il répondait, lui. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas important. J'ai décidé de venir te tenir compagnie pendant quelques temps...

- Quelques temps ?

- Stop, John ! Ton élan d'affection envers moi est tel que je ne puis supporter plus, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, soufflant d'exaspération.

Je soupirais à mon tour, il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air. Maintenant.

- Ne t'installe pas trop, il est hors de question que tu me colles éternellement, lançais-je en attrapant ma veste sur le porte-manteaux avant de sortir.

* * *

La bouffée d'air gelé me frappa si soudainement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce que Harriet faisait ici ? Elle ne viendrait jamais de son plein gré sauf si c'était essentiel... Mais bien sûr, songeai-je, Mycroft y était probablement pour quelque chose.

Mes vieilles chaussures ne résistèrent pas longtemps aux deux centimètres de neige qui jonchaient le sol et bientôt, mes orteils ressentirent le froid. Je frémis. Peu importe, un peu de gerçures ne changeront pas mon état actuel...

J'étais seul.. Tu n'es pas là, plus là... Non, définitivement, tu n'étais plus là. Presque douze mois.. Exactement onze et vingt-huit jours.,Bon Dieu, mais qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

Inlassablement, les mots résonnaient dans ma tête... Il était impensable que ce soit vrai... Tu ne pouvais être celui que tu disais... Que tu m'avais dit. Non, je te connais bien mieux que ce que tu songeais. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une manipulation dont tu as souffert.. Mais si tu avais cessé de jouer seulement un instant, si tu avais cessé de croire que la vie n'est qu'un jeu, que tous ces crimes, tous ces meurtriers, ce n'était que comme une partie d'échec. Le roi est tombé. Tu es tombé.

Sherlock... Je suis persuadé que tu étais quelqu'un de bon... J'en suis sûr, aujourd'hui encore. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Rien.

Je soupirais de nouveau. Il fallait que je retourne au 221b Baker Street, Harriet allait s'inquiéter et comme je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi. Non, c'est vrai, Harriet ne s'inquiétait jamais. Garçon manqué jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Je fis enfin demi-tour vers l'appartement. Je me souvins avoir d'abord logé à l'hôtel, c'était trop dur mais... Finalement... J'étais revenu... Je me rappelle son odeur m'ayant brutalement frappée au moment où j'étais rentrée... C'était presque comme si je m'étais attendu à le voir surgir de nulle part. Il ne surgira plus de nulle part. Plus jamais.

Brusquement, je m'interrogeais : mais où avais-je bien pu mettre mon portable ? Cela devait faire au moins une semaine – peut-être plus, que je ne l'avais pas eu entre les mains. Cela ne m'étonnais plus que Harriet est perdue patience et envoyé un message à Lestrades.

- Je suis rentré, lançai-je faiblement n'ayant pas envie qu'elle se jette sur moi en me disant qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

J'étais partit à peine une heure, mais bon la connaissant. Cependant... Ses valises étaient toujours à l'entrée, contrairement à elle. Pas dans la cuisine. Ni dans la salle de bain. Ni les toilettes. Mais où était-elle passée ? Prendre l'air ? Non, elle m'aurait laissé un mot quelque part. Dans ma chambre ? Où celle de... Non ! J'avais oublié de la prévenir.

J'eus le sentiment que quelqu'un avait enserré ma poitrine, et je courus dans la couloir mais me stoppais rapidement. Elle était devant. La porte ouverte. Je voyais les cartons. Pleins... Non... Pas les souvenirs... Pas maintenant... Non... S'il vous plaît...

- Alors, chuchota-t-elle le visage torturé, c'était là... Sa chambre...

Je fermais les yeux. Serrait la mâchoire, le visage déformé par la douleur. Bon Dieu, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Je sentis son odeur effleurer mes narines... Il fallait fermer la porte... Vite. J'allais m'effondrer...

Comme si Harriet m'avait entendu, elle ferma l'ouverture de sa chambre... Je me laissais glisser le long du mur voisin... J'allais vomir... Je me sentais mal... Non...

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant près de moi et en renfermant ma tête dans l'étau de ses bras alors que je ne pouvais retenir les larmes.

Non, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais à rien !

- Ça va aller, tenta-t-elle de me réconforter mais...

Je savais... Cela faisait des mois que ça n'allait pas... Que ça n'allait plus...

- John... Seigneur, John... Pourquoi faut-il que tu portes toujours tout sur tes épaules, tout seul ? A quoi je sers moi, après ? Hein...

Harry... Je voudrais tout te dire, oui... Mais si je savais moi-même... Je ne sais plus... Je ne sais plus... Il m'a laissé... Il m'a abandonné... Pourquoi fallait-il que cela fasse si mal ? Pourquoi... Sherlock... Sherlock... Mon meilleur ami... Lui qui comptait tant pour moi... Est mort... Mort.

* * *

- Non, mais John !

Je soupirais en relevant ma tête pour regarder par dessus le dossier du canapé sur lequel j'étais nonchalamment installé.

- Quoi ? Lançais-je agacé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir que l'évier était bouché ?!

J'esquissais un sourire face à son regard effaré alors que l'eau de l'évier ne voulait pas disparaître.

- Harry, attention il se peut que l'évier soit bouché, lançai-je mauvais ce qui me valut un regard noir.

Je soupirai de nouveau en me levant. J'attrapais une bassine dans un placard et ouvris lui qui menait à l'évacuation d'eau du lavabo. Je dévissais le siphon. Bien entendu, ce qui suivit ne fut pas très... Comment dire ? Propre. Une multitude d'éléments inconnus tombèrent dans la bassine. Harriet qui avait enfilé de vieux gants, s'affaira à tirer le reste jusqu'à ce qui l'eau contenue dans l'évier arrive enfin.

- Je n'ai plus à me demander pourquoi s'était bouché... Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour que l'on retrouve... Ce genre de choses... ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant les résidus qui semblaient être -j'en ai bien peur, de la chair.

J'esquissais un sourire nostalgique. L'évier n'avait pas fonctionné beaucoup depuis mon retour, il fallait l'avouer.

- Ce doit venir de ses expériences..., chuchotai-je ayant peur de la stabilité de ma voix.

- De ses exp... ? Oh... Bon, reprit-elle d'une voix plus gaie, je vais pouvoir terminer de nettoyer la cuisine !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, quelle idée ! D'un regard je la remerciais d'avoir détourné le cours que prenait la conversation.

- Tu videras aussi ça, lui indiquais-je en déposant la bassine dans ses mains après avoir remit tout en ordre. Je vais me laver.

Je disparus rapidement dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là, et elle avait nettoyé quasiment toute la maison, excepté ma chambre et celle de... Sherlock. Un pincement au cœur m'arracha un grognement. Demain cela ferait douze mois... Un an...

Je croisais mon regard dans le miroir... Hum... Harry avait effectivement raison quand elle me répétait qu'il fallait que je me rase. J'entrepris de commencer par cela. Ce ne fut pas évident puisque essayant de chasser toutes les autres pensées qui s'infiltraient dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Et ma main gauche tremblait. Bon Dieu, quelle tremblait !

Ce n'est qu'avec deux légères coupures que je rentrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude frappa mon dos et j'autorisais enfin mon esprit à vagabonder.

Sherlock... Encore une fois, ce fut la seule chose à laquelle je pensais... J'essayais d'imaginer ses traits. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je voulais que son image soit encrée en moi... Que je n'oublie pas ce fabuleux génie qui avait mit tant d'actions dans ma pauvre vie banale. Il ne m'arrivait jamais rien jusqu'à ce que l'on se rencontre. Ses boucles brunes qui restaient toujours à leur place, ses grands yeux bleus-gris... Si mystérieux... Il aimait se donner un genre, avec son grand manteau dont il remontait toujours le col...

Un petit rire filtra mes lèvres... Ah... Quel idiot... Quel idiot... De quoi j'avais l'air moi, maintenant sans lui... ?

Ce n'est que quand la buée eut envahi toute la pièce à tel point que je ne voyais presque plus rien que je pensais à sortir. A peine eus-je coupé l'eau et attaché une serviette autour de ma taille, que l'on frappa à la porte.

- Non, mais Harriet, je ne peux même pas me laver tranquillement ?

Elle ouvrit sans attendre mon autorisation. L'afflux de la vapeur lui arracha une grimace.

- Une petite coupe ne te ferait pas de mal, on dirait, lâcha-t-elle en sortant des ciseaux et une tondeuse de son dos.

Je pouffais.

- Tu attendais le moment propice ?

Nous rîmes puis elle entra.

* * *

- Ah ! C'est bien mieux comme cela ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant une serviette autour de mon cou pour enlever les dernières mèches coupées.

Ensuite, elle essuya le miroir encore brouillé par la vapeur. J'eus peur de ce que j'allais voir mais le résultat ne fut pas celui auquel je m'attendais... Je retournais quelques années en arrière...

- C'est... Du bon boulot..., dis-je tentant d'être sympathique.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire, fière.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer que je ramasse tous ces cheveux !

J'obtempérais et fus sortis en un instant. Elle en profita pour plonger dans la salle de bain munit de l'aspirateur qu'elle avait trouvé dans le fond d'une armoire.

Pendant ce temps, je remarquais à quel point elle avait essayé de redonner un nouveau souffle à la cuisine. Je souris faiblement : toute odeur avait été recouverte par celle de la Javel, du propre... C'est comme si j'étais totalement ailleurs que chez Sherlock et moi. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Je savais quelle porte il fallait que j'ouvre pour avoir le sentiment de le retrouver... S'il pouvait surgir de nulle part et me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve...

- Alors ? J'ai fait du bon boulot hein ! Lança soudain Harry me faisant sursauter.

Je hochais la tête.

- J'ai essayé de laisser les choses où elles étaient, je ne voulais pas vraiment imposer ma... Marque on va dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est bien, c'est gentil d'avoir fait ça, merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de...

- Au contraire ! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant devant moi. Écoute, je sais que... Je veux dire que je comprends ta... Douleur. Mais, je ne pouvais pas rester là à te regarder... Mourir de l'intérieur... Je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre son souvenir, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais... Rester dans son odeur, dans l'endroit où vous avez tant partagé, ne t'aide pas, John. Non, non, je sais... Tu ne partiras pas. Je sais. Tu ne peux pas. Tant pis, mais... S'il te plaît. Je pense que tu devrais... Retourner voir ta psychologue... Ça ne pourrait qu'être positif ! Termina-t-elle cherchant visiblement à la lire ma réaction sur mon visage.

Je restais muet. Elle avait raison : je ne pouvais partir. C'était encore plus dur dehors, ailleurs... Mais... En même temps, il fallait que je trouve une solution : cela allait tout de même faire un an...

J'inspirais profondément en fermant momentanément mes paupières...

- John... ?

Allez voir la psychologue ? Peut-être Harry avait-elle raison... Peut-être que je devais décharger ma douleur quelque part... Mais... Comment une femme qui ne partageait pas ma vie, qui ne me connaissait pas, pourrait-elle m'aider à trouver un semblant de paix, de calme en moi ? Comment pourrait-elle m'indiquer le chemin, alors que même-moi je ne savais pas ce que je désirais ? Et puis, j'avais essayé au début...

J'ouvris mes yeux. Face à moi, Harry, les lèvres pincées ne semblait pas en mesure de rajouter quelque chose.

- D'accord, concédais-je d'une voix mal assurée. Je vais y aller. Je vais aller la voir. Mais... Si ça ne me plaît pas, j'arrête tout, ok ?

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, puis elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Merci John, chuchota-t-elle et je pus voir du coin de l'œil ses yeux briller.

Les gargouillis de son ventre rompirent rapidement le charme.

- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on passa à table, ris-je en la détachant de moi.

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge un moment.

- J'ai préparé un truc ce matin quand tu dormais, il ne reste plus qu'à faire réchauffer, dit-elle en se détournant vers la cuisine.

Je la vis ouvrir le frigo et mettre un plat dans le micro-ondes alors que je mettais la table. Rapidement, l'odeur emplit l'espace.

- Ah ! Ton fameux gratin de courgettes, souris-je en m'asseyant.

Elle sourit mais son esprit semblait ailleurs : sûrement sur le message qu'elle était en train d'envoyer via son portable. Elle devait être très concentrée sur cela car lorsque le « bip » du micro-ondes résonna, elle sursauta. Que mijotait-elle ?

- Tout va bien ? Osais-je demander quand elle me servit.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Je haussais les épaules. Elle s'assit en face de moi et finit par lancer :

- Ça tombe bien que tu veuilles bien retourner voir ta psychologue parce qu'elle a appelé sur ton portable. Je me suis permise de décrocher, elle t'attend pour quatorze heures... Comme tous les jours ! John... Tu as rendez-vous depuis un an ! Cela fait un an que tu lui poses un lapin !

- Tu as retrouvé mon portable ?! Il était où ?

- Coincé dans une pliure du canapé, tiens. Mais le problème n'est pas là, John. Elle t'attends depuis un an, tous les jours !

Je ne répondis pas, occupé à lire – et surtout effacer, tous les sms que j'avais reçu depuis... Neuf jours.

- John ! S'énerva-t-elle en tapant sur la table du poing.

- Quoi ? M'agaçais-je en lui jetant un regard noir. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir, j'étais en colère, perdu, je ne voulais pas ne parler ! Je n'allais pas aller la voir pour rien... !

Harry souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et demander de l'aide ailleurs, tu y as pensé ?! S'exclama-t-elle vexée et je ne compris pourquoi que après. A quoi je sers moi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est un peu disputés que je ne t'aurais pas rejoint !

- Un peu ?! M'énervai-je à mon tour. « Un peu disputés » ?! Harry on se haïssait presque ! La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu étais ivre !

- J'ai changé ! Mais non, tu as été beaucoup trop pris pour prendre de mes nouvelles ! Ça fait un an que je suis sobre, un an ! Et tu n'as rien vu !

J'encaissais le choc. Merde. Elle était là depuis trois jours et je n'avais même pas remarqué. Merde. Depuis un an quand même.

Je me levais en engloutissant ma dernière courgette.

- Il faut que j'y aille, si je ne veux pas louper l'heure.

Puis, attrapant ma veste, je disparus dans le froid de l'hiver.

* * *

Je soupirais. Génial. Depuis une semaine et demie c'était le même rituel matinal : réveil très tôt le matin – je dormais mal ces derniers temps, petit-déjeuner et lecture du journal après avoir été le chercher et salué Madame Hudson. A neuf heures, Harriet se levait enfin et allais directement se laver pendant que je lavais ma tasse de thé et que je traînais sur l'ordinateur. Elle sortait une demie-heure plus tard et mangeait à son tour. Seulement après la machine s'emballait : elle semblait enfin émerger et n'arrêtais pas de s'activer à faire je ne sais quoi, disparaissant vingt minutes dans la petite chambre au fond, à côté du débarras, aménagée rapidement pour elle, revenant, me sommant de bouger et généralement à ce moment là, j'allais prendre l'air pour ne réapparaître qu'à l'heure de manger avant de repartir pour aller voir ma psychologue. J'aurais pu dire « discuter » avec la psychologue mais la plupart du temps, c'est elle qui parlait. Je faisais cela seulement pour faire plaisir à Harriet même si ces derniers temps elle semblait distraite. Tant que ça ne m'agaçait pas trop... Je pouvais au oins faire l'effort.

Le rendez-vous prit fin plus tôt aujourd'hui : elle allait à une réunion. Je souris intérieurement en sortant : depuis quand les psychologues avaient-ils des réunions ? Ridicule.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas me surprendre à être aussi mauvais... Avant, je n'aurais jamais agit ainsi. Je poussais la porte du 221b Baker Street en soupirant.

- Ah... Tiens ! Bonjour Docteur Watson ! S'exclama ma logeuse qui descendait visiblement de l'appartement.

- Bonjour Madame Hudson, répondis-je en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Elle semblait étrange. Nerveuse, en fait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je en fronçant encore les sourcils.

- Non, non, tout va bien, dit-elle surprise mais encore plus gênée.

Oh et puis, après tout, ça ne me regardait visiblement pas.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai du ménage qui m'attend, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement mais avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans ses appartements.

Je lui souris brièvement en retour et montais l'escalier. Je posais la main sur la poignée et inspirais profondément. Depuis ce matin, je me surprenais avec l'envie d'aller dans sa chambre, de reprendre possession de son odeur... Bizarrement, en entrant, je pus en sentir un soupçon alors que d'habitude c'était uniquement celle de Harry – dû à sa présence perpétuelle sans aucun doute. J'avançais précipitamment, cherchant ma sœur.

Je m'arrêtais brutalement la trouvant en train de faire la vaisselle. Je soupirais en jetant ma veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. Si mon odorat me jouait des tours maintenant...

- Alors, c'était comment ? S'enquit-elle essayant visiblement de faire la conversation.

Je haussais les épaules en roulant des yeux. Un élément me surprit : elle ne faisait la vaisselle que maintenant ?

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Demandai-je tentant d'adopter un ton détaché.

Elle choisit ce moment là pour me tourner le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui masquant le visage.

- Oh... Euh moi, tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

- Que me caches-tu ? La coupais-je promptement.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi, mais fixa mon épaule au lieu de croiser mon regard, comme si je n'allais pas le voir...

- Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Tu as fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu as un problème ? Harry... ?

Elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Mais rien, voyons !

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'allais finir par avoir une crampe si je n'arrêtais pas. Mes poings se fermèrent : si je m'énervais pour cela, je n'allais pas faire long feu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez mais quand vous voudrez bien m'informer de ce qui se trame... ! Lançais-je en m'élançant vers ma chambre.

Je ne voulus plus rien savoir, plus rien entendre. J'étais à bout.

- On essaye juste de t'aider, marmonna Harry pensant que je ne l'entendait pas.

- Parce que tu sais ce qui pourrait m'aider, maintenant ?! Répondis-je plus pour moi-même avant de claquer la pore.

Je soufflais et me laissais tomber en douceur sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux... De quoi avais-je besoin ? Qui pouvait m'aider ? La réponse tenait en un mot... Un prénom : Sherlock.

**POV HARRIET**

- Oh que oui, je sais ce qui pourrait t'aider, dis-je une fois sûre qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je sortais la vaisselle, que j'avais déjà lavé, de l'eau : inutile de continuer de faire semblant. J'inspirais profondément.

Je tapais du poing sur le plan de travail. Et merde. Je m'accroupis et plongeais ma tête dans mon bras. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Et John qui posait des questions. J'allais devenir folle... Devenir folle.

- John, murmurai-je. J'ai peur d'avoir découvert... Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

Je fondis en larmes ne sachant pas si j'étais désolée ou en colère. Je mordis mon poing, retenant le cri qui montait en moi. Je m'étais forcément trompée, non... J'avais relu les dossiers encore et encore, j'étais allée sur place, j'avais menée mon enquête avec Lestrades... Nous avions commencé à comprendre...

Brusquement ? Je bondis sur mes pieds, attrapais une veste en jean et m'enfuis dehors. Loin de la douleur de John. C'était insensé !

Le vent me frappa de plein fouet, je remontais le col de ma veste. Zut, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait si froid.

- Ce n'est pas possible, marmonnais-je doucement..

Je tournais sur moi-même en renversant la tête en arrière.

- Où es-tu ?! Criai-je. Où es-tu ?! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu m'entends ?! Un égoïste !

Je retombais à genoux sur le sol... Pas mon frère... Pourquoi ? Je respirais profondément et me relevais.

Quelque chose bougea sur mon côté gauche, non... Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Harry ? M'appela John en sortant de l'ombre.

Je sursautais et manquais de hurler.

- Ah. John. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai entendu pleurer mais quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà sortie... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu parlais à quelqu'un ?

Je déglutis difficilement et mon cerveau carbura à mille à l'heure pour trouver une excuse :

- Je me parlais à moi-même...

- A toi-même ? Répéta-t-il n'y croyant absolument pas.

Je soupirais mes épaules s'affaissant comme ma tête. Ce ne fut pas difficile de libérer les larmes que je retenais. Aussitôt, John paniqua. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire face à cela. D'abord, il m'appela mais finit par m'encercler dans ses bras. Je me nichais dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Tu as des soucis ? C'est... L'alcool ? Osa-t-il finalement.

Je répondis un faible « non » qui ressemblait plus à.. Eh bien.. Rien du tout.

- Explique-moi alors ! C'est toi qui te plaignait d'avoir le sentiment d'être inutile mais là, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire cela...

Je ris contre son cou. John était plus grand que moi... Oui, je ne suis pas très grande effectivement, remarquai-je en me détachant.

- John, je suis désolée... Je n'est pas été très compréhensive envers toi... Pourtant, je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien : tu as perdu du poids, tu dors peu.. Mais je pensais réussir à te sortir de.. de.. ça ! Mais je n'arrive à rien, à part te taper sur les nerfs, si seulement cela pouvais t'aider, si je pouvais t'aider... Arriver à te faire oublier, à te le faire oublier.. Mais, c'est ridicule, tu es attaché à son souvenir et je n'ai pas vu que c'était plus profond.. Enfouit juste ici, sanglotai-je en posant ma main sur sa poitrine.

Il tressaillit à mon contact mais se ressaisit vite quand j'explosais de nouveau en sanglot.

_- Je suis... Désolée... Tellement désolée..._

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui encercla ma tête de ses bras en me murmurant que tout allait s'arranger. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ça risquait de devenir pire, surtout si j'avais raison. J'étais tellement désolée... John... Si tu savais, John...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je ne pensais absolument pas revenir si vite, et pourtant ! J'ai largement eu le temps - et la motivation, il faut se l'avouer ! de taper ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes de frappe ou orthographique. De plus, je prie pour que vous appréciez, même si personnellement, le début à été assez dur !

Je vous remercie encore et d'avance pour les commentaires qui vont être déposés, et à bientôt !

MB


	4. Les péripéties arrivent avec un dossier

**II.**

_- Il semblerait… Que j'ai de nouveau besoin de votre aide…_

**Trois jours plus tôt**

**POV JOHN**

Il y a toujours ce moment de flottement qui apparaît après une soirée mouvementée. Oui, mouvementée. En ressentant un fort mal de crâne alors que je m'extirpais des bras de Morphée, je compris pourquoi je venais de vivre ce moment. Mon attention fut temporairement accaparée par les chiffres en rouge sang qu'annoncèrent mon réveil … : Dix-heures et trente-sept minutes ! Retombant sur l'oreiller, je trouvais vite l'explication.

Hier, Harry et moi avions passé toute la durée du coucher de soleil ensemble… D'abord, nous avions parlé de l'armée, je m'en souvenais presque bien. Après, elle avait été cherché à boire… Beaucoup. Habituellement, l'alcool n'avait pas d'impact direct sur ma mémoire, mais visiblement cette fois-ci… De quoi avions-nous parlé par la suite ? Mince, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir ?

Grognant, je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me dégriserait bien un peu. Je n'entendais aucuns bruits à l'étage du dessous, mais pourtant, ma sœur devrait être réveillée… A moins, peut-être, que elle aussi avait quelques soucis pour émerger.

L'eau rentra brusquement en contact avec ma peau et ce fut comme si je me réveillais pour la deuxième fois. Un frisson me parcourut alors que délicatement le jet venait papillonner sur mon épiderme. Je fermais mes yeux pour plonger ma tête sous le pommeau de douche. Un mur d'eau glissa jusque devant mes oreilles, me coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Seuls les mouvements de l'eau, seuls les clapotis, rien d'autres. Interdiction de laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

Soudainement, je reculais me plaquant à la paroi glacée du mur, et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Un drôle de pressentiment… ?

Je soupirais, secouais la tête et attrapais le gant. Certes, à la guerre, l'instinct ou plutôt le sixième sens, devenait votre meilleur ami, mais pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, je me sentais si étrange ? Je haussais les épaules : c'était probablement dû au fait que je ne me souvenais pas de quoi nous avions parlé hier soir, Harriet et moi.

De nouveau, je me sentis vide et le peu de bonne humeur, de joie que j'avais cru ressentir au réveil, s'envola.

Je coupais l'eau : inutile d'attendre une éternité que je me détende, cela ne fonctionnait pas et j'allais finir par vider le chauffe-eau. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas resté assez longtemps pour que la pièce se réchauffe totalement et je dû m'habiller rapidement tellement la température était peu supportable. L'hiver à Londres.

Soudain, un bruit sourd parvint jusqu'à moi. Je fronçais les sourcils : qu'est-ce que Harriet avait encore fait ? J'attrapais ma chemise que j'enfilais, et j'allais la boutonner mais je l'entendis hurler… Mais, ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de la tristesse… C'était de la rage. Purement de la rage. Je me faufilais jusqu'au placard où j'avais déposé mon arme et sortis en douceur. Puis, il y eut un nouveau choc, très vite suivit par… Deux cris différents.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Harriet et je reconnus à peine sa voix tellement elle semblait en colère.

Je bondis tel un félin dans la pièce mais eus le temps de seulement voir deux corps tomber derrière la table de la cuisine qui était renversée.

Un instant, je ne compris pas ce que mes yeux me renvoyèrent.

Non.

Non.

- Harry ? appelai-je doucement, la voix enrouée malgré moi.

Immédiatement, les bruits de lutte cessèrent et il n'y eut plus aucuns mouvements. Pourtant, mon cœur résonnait jusque dans mes tympans au point que je crus que tous l'entendaient.

Non.

Tout d'un coup, alors que je pointais toujours mon arme, j'entendis un violent _'clac'_ et Harriet s'écria, fulminante :

- Ça, c'est pour ce qui va suivre.

Elle se releva et dès qu'elle croisa mon regard, elle détourna son visage. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté, serrant la mâchoire.

Non.

Ma poitrine se souleva brusquement, alors que j'abaissais mon arme en remettant le cran de sûreté.

Non.

Dites-moi qu'_il _n'a pas fait ça…

Non…

Or, dès que je vis une chevelure brune ondulée se redresser, je fermais les yeux…

Non…

J'eus brusquement du mal à respirer… Et le monde vacilla dans mon esprit…

Non… Non… NON !

- Non, soufflais-je en posant mes mains sur mes yeux… Non…

Ma voix n'était pas plus qu'un supplice… J'entendis le sol craquer quand _il_ se leva… Non… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas… C'était pire que tout… Il s'était foutu de moi… Non… Je n'étais pas prêt… Non…

- John…, chuchota-t-il.

Le son de sa voix détruisit tout. Absolument tout. C'était comme si on me découpait le cœur au scalpel. Une rage énorme m'envahit et je ne me rendis compte de ce que je faisais que quand mon poing rencontra le mur, à côté de moi. La douleur se mua en fureur tellement ça faisait mal. Tout défila dans mon esprit. C'était comme si je ne savais plus penser. Putain. De. Merde.

- John…, commença-t-il mais Harriet le coupa méchamment.

- Tais-toi où il va t'encastrer dans le mur.

Je souris malgré moi, il y avait de fortes chances, oui. Mais… La pression retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue… Les larmes manquèrent de couler…

Le parquet craqua derrière moi, et j'entendis Harry grogner. Je ne savais plus si c'était l'eau de la douche qui avait inondé mon corps ainsi… Je m'en fichais après tout. Peu importait.

De longs doigts frôlèrent mon bras avant de l'attraper un peu plus fermement. J'entendis un sifflement désapprobateur derrière. Les frissons qui me parcoururent me sortirent de ma léthargie et… Incapable de me contrôler, je me retournais brutalement en lui encastrant mon poing dans son visage.

- Ne me touches pas, crachais-je en m'éloignant sans le regarder une seule fois. Ne me touche _plus_.

N'y tenant plus, je choisis de disparaître dans ma chambre alors qu'une voix étranglée que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre murmurait mon nom :

- John….

Non, non… Il n'y avait plus de John. Il n'y avait plus rien.

* * *

Il était revenu. Je ne rêvais pas. Non. Les cris de Harriet que j'entendais depuis une heure et demie le prouvaient. Il était revenu…

Etendu sur le lit depuis ce temps-là, j'avais calmé ma rage, ma douleur… Mais je n'avais pas de joie, de soulagement… Il était rentré. Il n'était pas mort. Mais, pourtant, je ne pouvais savourer ce retour, j'étais remplit d'amertume… Douze mois qu'il était partit et il revenait comme si de rien n'était… Enfin… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre…

Dehors, il neigeait de nouveau mais elle se transformait en pluie d'un moment à l'autre. Comme mon humeur, du moins jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mue en total stoïcisme… C'était comme si on avait retiré toutes émotions de mon corps… J'étais vide… Vide… Complétement vide… Mon cœur paraissait à deux battements de faillir, de s'étouffer dans mon propre sang…

Il était revenu. Mon meilleur ami… Lui qui était mort, lui qui m'avait abandonné, lui qui m'avait menti… Menti… Ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami, non l'amitié s'arrêtait là où le mensonge commençait… Il était revenu. Revenu.

Je n'arrivais peut-être pas à réaliser. D'un côté, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le toucher, le serrer, être sûr… Mais de l'autre, l'idée d'un simple contact me rendait fou de colère.

Je me redressais sur le lit et m'assis sur le bord… Pourquoi me sentais-je si vide… ? Pourquoi étais-je si perdu ? Il était revenu, tout aurait dû se résoudre… Tout aurait dû se résoudre… Pourtant… Au lieu de cela, je ne comprenais pas le flot qui m'assaillait de tous les côtés. Le flot de sentiments… Cette douleur, comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine…

Il fallait que je bouge… Que je fasse quelque chose… Si je restais immobile, j'allais l'être pour l'éternité… Du moins jusqu'à la fin… Cette fin que j'avais cru si proche il y a moins de deux heures de cela…

Les cris de Harriet s'effacèrent soudainement… Je me levais à cet instant, mais ma tête tourna très vite… J'étais éreinté. Je ne voulais plus sortir… Non, je refusais de sortir. De _le_ voir. J'enlevais mes chaussures avec mes pieds et me recouchais… Fermais les yeux. S'il vous plaît… Que Morphée m'enlève.

**POV HARRIET**

- Comment… Tss, soupirai-je en me détendant enfin.

Face à moi, il restait immobile. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Son regard bleu-gris comme vide… Je l'avais insulté de tous les noms, à défaut de le frapper, il avait déjà le nez bien amoché.

- Dis quelque chose pour ta défense au moins ! m'agaçais-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il sursauta, et il tourna la tête vers la chambre de John… John que l'on n'entendait pas, comme s'il avait disparu. Mais, je le connaissais bien, je me doutais qu'il était allongé, essayant de comprendre, de savoir comment régir.

- Tu avais compris, intervint une vois me sortant de mes pensées.

Je baissais instinctivement les yeux.

- Oui, depuis seulement hier. Mais… Il y avait… Toujours… Quelque chose en moi qui ne voulais pas y croire, qui ne _pouvait _pas y croire…

A son tour, il baissa la tête.

- J'étais là, quand vous étiez tous les deux dans la ruelle. Et… J'ai compris… J'ai compris qu'il était temps…

Je fronçais les sourcils quand un élément me revint en tête :

- Mais, il n'y a pas de risques ? Je veux dire… Ceux qui te poursuivaient… Sont-ils enfin… Morts ? Tous ?

Il me suffit juste de croiser son regard pour comprendre :

- Je suis revenu parce que John était… Au bord… J'espère juste pouvoir continuer à le protéger…

Ainsi, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

- Je n'en peux plus ! s'énerva soudainement Sherlock alors que John allait une fois de plus partir sans dire un mot.

Enfin… Il ne parlait quasiment plus depuis trois jours. Depuis que Sherlock était revenu. Quand il était obligé d'être dans la même pièce, il ne le regardait pas. Absolument pas. A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T P-A-S ! C'était comme si il n'existait pas. Et moi dans tout cela, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Sherlock, depuis hier me jetait des regards qui imploraient mon aide… Mais, que pouvais-je faire ? A part me mettre à lui parler alors que Sherlock était dans le même angle de vision que moi, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose ! Mais… Visiblement, aujourd'hui, ce fut l'ignorance de trop… !

John s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée sans bouger, dos à Sherlock. Il se redressa en soupirant. Évacuait-il la tension ? Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil en resserrant ma tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ainsi ?!

John tourna la poignée et je crus un instant qu'il allait partir, mais cela eut le don d'énerver encore plus Sherlock qui s'avança :

- John ! Arrête ! A quoi cela va nous mener ?! Tu veux que je parte ? Que je m'excuse ? Je l'ai déjà fait maintes fois, et tu sais que ce n'est pas chose aisée chez moi…

John ouvrit la porte, cependant, Sherlock lui agrippa fermement le bras. Je déglutis bruyamment.

- Lâche-moi.

La voix de mon frère était sombre, grave… Était-ce de la rage qu'il retenait ainsi ? Je vis son poing gauche s'ouvrir, puis se fermer plusieurs fois… John ne frapperait jamais encore Sherlock, n'est-ce pas… ?

Sherlock commença à enlever sa main mais se ravisa au dernier moment… Oh… Oh…

- Si je te lâche tu vas partir. Ça fait trois jours que tu me fuis comme la peste. La compréhension des émotions n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection, tu le sais…

Je vis John serrer les mâchoires.

- Tu rapportes tout à ta pauvre personne ! Tu n'aimes pas t'excuser, tu ne comprends pas les sentiments ! cracha-t-il avant d'arracher la main de Sherlock et de planter son regard noir dans le sien juste un instant : je ne savais pas vivre sans un être cher et pourtant je l'ai fait. Tout est possible !

Et paf, l'argument puissance dix…

- John…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voyais pas l'expression de Sherlock mais sa voix en disait long. John avait touché un point sensible.

- Tu ne me pardonneras donc jamais… ?

Maintenant, John fixait un point invisible dans l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Sherlock comme cela. Je compris qu'il pourrait tout lui pardonner juste en le regardant… C'était pour cela qu'il l'évitait…

- Tu cherches à me punir en m'évitant ?

Oh oui, Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment rien aux émotions ! Mais… Mon frère était tellement maladroit et blessé que c'était presque un défi de lire en lui ses derniers temps ! J'aurais pu me lever et tenter d'améliorer la situation, mais cela ne me regardait pas, même si John était très important à mes yeux. Ils devaient être capables de trouver un accord…

C'était étonnant de découvrir le côté rancunier de mon frère quand le sujet n'était pas moi, évidemment ! Oui, quand j'avais des problèmes d'alcoolisme, John se montrait assez rancunier… La preuve : pendant deux ans il n'était pas venu me voir !

- Quand vais-je retrouver _mon_ John ?

- Tu as perdu ton John, Sherlock. J'ai peur qu'il ne sache pas quel chemin prendre pour revenir, s'exclama une voix en bas de l'escalier.

Les deux hommes se renfrognèrent immédiatement, visiblement du même avis – chose inédite depuis trois jours ! Ils firent demi-tour, Sherlock s'allongea sur le canapé et John alla se faire un thé dans la cuisine. Un homme apparut à la porte, un parapluie à la main, en costard. Première impression : homme riche imbu de lui-même à en juger par son sourire en coin. Il me salua d'un hochement de tête, je haussais un sourcil et reportais mon attention sur Sherlock.

- Que puis-je pour toi, très cher frère, lança-t-il avec dédain.

Je dus retenir un énorme fou rire : son frère ! C'était son frère ! Je bus une gorgée de thé, cherchant à camoufler mon sourire… Son frère !

- Je venais voir comment vous alliez, répondit-il d'une voix mesurée mais pleine de sous-entendus.

Je retins un gloussement dans ma tasse : il était ridicule !

- Nous allions bien. Je doute que tu sois venu nous embêter juste pour cela…

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon petit frère ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi : j'explosais de rire. Les nerfs, ce devait être les nerfs. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, sauf celui de John : il devait se douter que je me moquerais de cet inconnu.

- Harriet ? s'étonna Sherlock en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle se fout de votre gueule, Mycroft, lâcha John en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

Ainsi donc il s'appelait Mycroft. Plutôt intéressant niveau morphologie mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air coincé ! Je repris un peu contenance.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, murmurai-je en posant ma tasse sur la table basse. Mais… (Je cherchais une formulation adéquate) vous vous prenez toujours autant au sérieux… ?

Il fit la moue, visiblement vexé.

- Je travaille pour le gouvernement, j'ai…, continua-t-il avant que je ne le coupe par un nouvel éclat de rire.

Coincé et travaille pour le gouvernement ! C'était une véritable perle cet homme ! Je fus surprise d'entendre mon frère pouffer à mes côtés.

- L'esprit de votre sœur est… Surprenant ou stupide, je cherche encore, lâcha platement Mycroft encore blessé.

Je me stoppais à ses paroles.

- Entre stupide et coincé, je ne sais pas lequel vaut le mieux, répliquai-je en me levant.

Il s'approcha de moi en me scrutant sans ciller, alors que John et Sherlock esquissaient un sourire. Espiègle, je me rapprochais aussi de manière à ce que nos visages soient proches. Il ne broncha pas et eut même un sourire en coin. Hum, peut-être avait-il un fond bien différent de son apparence ?

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mycroft ! Susurrais-je en avançant.

Mais, je l'esquivais au dernier moment pour glisser à côté de lui. J'attrapais ma veste en jean et disparus dans les escaliers.

- Je sors, à plus tard ! Lançais-je alors que la porte du 221b Baker Street se refermait sur moi.

Comme je l'avais soupçonné, on ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

* * *

- Tu as laissé les Holmes sans surveillance ?! Plaisantais-je alors que John s'adaptait à mon allure plutôt soutenue.

Il pouffa avec dédain.

- J'ai décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour leur première retrouvailles.

- Attends, attends... Mais... Mycroft agissait comme si tout était normal et c'est la première fois qu'il revoit son frère depuis plus d'un an ?

John esquissa un sourire.

- Il devait avoir repéré son frère avec son attirail d'outils d'espionnage à son service.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête. Si je m'interrogeais trop, cela deviendrait trop compliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ne te va pas d'agir en contraire de tes sentiments, me moquais-je soudainement en tentant d'observer sa réaction sur son visage.

Il se referma comme une huître et partit dans une autre direction sans demander son reste. Je m'arrêtais et attendais un instant avant de lui crier :

- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! On ne peut pas perpétuellement ignorer un ami !

Je montais précipitamment les marches, de bonne humeur. Cette petite sortie en solitaire m'avait fait du bien ! J'ouvris la porte en enlevant ma veste d'un même mouvement, mais fut surprise de découvrir une nouvelle tête à la place du frère Holmes, cependant, celle-ci je la connaissais très bien :

- Greg ! M'écriai-je en lui encerclant les épaules.

- Harriet ! Je suis content de te voir..

Je me détachais de lui alors que Sherlock nous observait consciencieusement depuis son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, cela le perturbait de nous voir nous comporter ainsi. Il est vrai qu'au début de mon arrivée ici, j'ai vite été en contact avec Lestrades, notamment parce que nous nous doutions de quelques choses vis-à-vis de Sherlock, et que l'état de John nous inquiétaient tous les deux. Mais, je n'avais pas pu le revoir depuis le retour du grand détective Holmes. D'ailleurs, Greg prenait assez bien la nouvelle, même si je pouvais votre une barre marquer son front, signe de sa nervosité précédente. Revoir quelqu'un qu'on croyait mort, ce n'est pas vraiment commun, même dans la police.

Je remarquais que Mycroft et son parapluie s'étaient fait la malle. Dommage, j'aurais bien encore ris un peu. Je reportais mon attention sur la personne qui me faisait face.

- Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu ne serais pas venu uniquement pour confirmer de tes propres yeux l'improbable...

- Non, j'aurais même bien voulu attendre d'être plus calme...

Je penchais la tête sur le côté :

- Alors, quoi ?

_- Il semblerait… Que j'ai de nouveau besoin de votre aide…_

Son regard s'était tourné vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, tandis que sa phrase semblait être restée dans l'air, attendant patiemment qu'elle atteigne sa cible.

Le Détective Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte le Docteur John Watson devaient reprendre du service.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Pour ceux qui aurait remarqué, c'est en effet un peu plus court, mais je ne fais jamais vraiment attention à la longueur :) Je vais essayer de revenir très vite, puisque le plus intéressant arrive bientôt - du moins, je trouve.

Merci encore pour tous les commentaires !

MB


	5. L'ennemi n'est pas toujours prévisible

**III.**

_- Je viens juste de perdre quelque chose que l'on nous a donné en toute illégalité._

**Quatre heures plus tôt **

**POV HARRIET**

- Non, Sherlock, assénais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Il se renfrogna tout de suite. Lestrades venait tout juste de nous laisser, laissant le dossier de l'enquête en cours sur la table basse. Alors, laissant son interrogation de coté, le détective se tourna pour s'en saisir. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : je découvris que John avait croisé l'inspecteur sur son chemin, et qu'ils étaient en train de... D'échanger.

Il est vrai que John n'avait jamais évoqué le fait que j'étais au courant pour le mensonge de son colocataire, mais il devait se douter que Lestrades était aussi sur le coup. Oui, voilà de quoi il devait parler, au vue de la virulence de leur échange. Je me tournais vers Sherlock. Heureusement, celui-ci était plongé dans l'enquête et ne devait pas se douter de la dispute qui avait lieu en bas de la rue. C'était sûrement mieux comme cela, parce que déjà que c'était compliqué avec John, si en plus il se mêlait de cela... !

- Meurtre d'un adolescent, c'est ça ? Demandais-je pour nourrir le vide qui commençait à s'installer dans l'appartement.

- Mhhm.

Je souris et me dirigeais vers la cuisine : oui, je me doutais bien qu'il était trop occupé pour laisser son esprit se faire distraire par une conversation. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le vrai Sherlock, songeais-je en allumant la bouilloire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire froid, ici. Attiré par les enquêtes, attiré par les mystères, attiré par tout ce qui pouvait faire travailler son cerveau de 'génie'. Un génie qui ne comprends même pas les sentiments, tu parles d'un génie, tiens ! Ris-je intérieurement en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil, retirant mes chaussures avec mes pieds au passage pour pouvoir m'asseoir en tailleur confortablement.

Je sursautais en entendant la porte du 221b Baker Street claquer. Immédiatement, je vis du coin de l'oeil, Sherlock se crisper. Il ferma même les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? Me chuchota-t-il avec un air de panique inattendu dans sa voix.

J'avançais vers le couloir, passant à côté de lui.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, lançais-je alors que je savais que cela lui était totalement impossible.

Je souris en rentrant dans la salle de bain de John, mais au fond j'étais horriblement stressée : l'issue de leur discussion pourrait bien tout changer.

**POV JOHN**

Je montais les marches avec un entrain différent de cette dernière semaine. Très bien, si Harriet et Lestrades considéraient que ignorer – ou plutôt éviter, Sherlock était inutile, alors j'allais passer au plan B. Oui, non, à l'origine, je n'avais pas de plan, j'étais énervé et réellement blessé. Les amis ce n'est pas cela pour moi... Sherlock, ne représentait plus rien, j'avais même du mal à le considérer comme un colocataire... Si Harry m'entendait, elle me hurlerait que je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Je secouais la tête, déterminé, et ouvris la porte après avoir déposé ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

Je sursautais face au corps qui attendait juste derrière. Sherlock était raide et son visage indéchiffrable... Dans la mesure où il semblait passer d'une émotion à une autre chaque seconde. J'évitais son regard et fronçais les sourcils.

- Je t'attendais, déclara-t-il d'une voix plate mais je vis ses mains tremblées avant qu'il ne les cache dans son dos.

Ok. Ce n'est pas normal, songeais-je. Je ne lui répondis pas et tentais de le contourner, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachais-je sur la défensive en reculant d'un pas.

Je vis que mon ton le déstabilisa un instant avant qu'il ne reprennes contenance. Il inspira profondément :

- Nousavonsunenouvelleenquête.

**POV SHERLOCK**

John ne réagit pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas... Recommencer comme avant... Ressentir de nouveau le frisson de l'adrénaline alors que nous sommes à deux doigts d'attraper un meurtrier. Faire comme si je n'étais jamais partis.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était visiblement dans une intense réflexion... Cela n'augurait rien de bon...

- John...

- Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus calme que précédemment.

J'eus du mal à contenir l'élan de joie qui monta en moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela en dehors d'une enquête... Je me reconnaissais de moins en moins.

- Bon, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler alors..., continua-t-il en me contournant.

- Non, non ! M'empressai-je de dire en l'arrêtant, ma main sur son bras.

Il ne se défit pas de ma pogne violemment, mais plus de manière « naturelle ».

- Un adolescent... Le dossier est sur la table si tu veux..., répondis-je rapidement pour qu'il ne saisisse mon étonnement.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Je mis cette interrogation de côté et l'observais saisir le dossier. Je l'avais juste survolé mais cela me suffisait pour le moment, je ne voulais en aucun cas le contrarier dès maintenant, il semblait assez coopératif et plus... Ouvert.

J'en déduis qu'il avait sûrement parlé avec Harriet. Un bref instant à mon avis, je ne les imaginais pas avoir organisé un plan pour rentrer à une demie-heure d'intervalle. Mais... Pourquoi semblait-il si différent tout d'un coup ? Il ne souriait toujours pas, certes, mais cela me parut comme étant une possibilité beaucoup plus envisageable dans le futur..

- Qu'as-tu déjà déduit ? Lança soudainement John coupant le fil de mes pensées.

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai encore réfléchit..., mentis-je un peu pour ne pas le vexer.

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand Monsieur Sherlock Holmes attend-t-il face à une proposition d'enquête ?

Immédiatement, mon cerveau sortit de sa torpeur.

- Très bien, lançais-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

J'eus le temps de voir un éclair d'incompréhension traverser son regard avant que je ne lui lance sa veste :

- Un cadavre nous attend à la morgue !

Dévalant les escaliers, je ne vérifiais pas s'il me suivait. Cependant, je ne compris pas la joie qui m'envahis quand il apparut à mes côtés alors que je hélais un taxi.

* * *

**POV JOHN**

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle alors que nous revenions vers l'appartement. A vrai dire, cela avait été assez mouvementé. Il nous avait fallu passer par l'étape « Molly », puis l'étape « Molly est au courant » et finir avec l'étape « Molly m'a tout caché pendant un an ». Autrement dit, elle m'a laissé gâcher un an de ma vie pour ce... !

- John...

Je me tournais vers lui, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait chuchoté et pourtant cela ne m'aurait pas étonné de l'entendre hurler. Sherlock ne détourna pas son regard du mien, et je dû faire un immense effort pour ne pas me perdre dans l'eau bleue-grise de ses pupilles.

- Quoi ? Crachais-je méchamment en détournant mes yeux vers la fenêtre où les rues de Londres défilaient lentement.

- Je..., commença-t-il mais sachant de quoi il allait parler je le coupais promptement :

- Des idées à propos du meurtre ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et je crus le voir secouer la tête.

- Il a visiblement été torturé, mais ce n'est pas une affaire de gang...

- Ah bon ? M'étonnai-je réalisant que c'était la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

- Oui. Pas de tatouages, pas d'anciennes cicatrices, chaussures propres, chemise repassée...

Vu sous cet angle.

- Mais le pantalon déchiré...

- Il à dû être traîné sur une longue distance.

- Ce qui laisserait penser que c'était prémédité et que le meurtrier savait où il l'emmenait.

- Les meurtriers, me reprit-il posément.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Il à été frappé par au moins deux personnes différentes. Lorsque l'on se bat, on à tendance à utiliser le poing où on est le plus à l'aise, or on voit que les deux côtés de son visage sont quasiment autant couvert d'ecchymose l'un comme l'autre.

Je me retins de le féliciter.

- Mais, je reviens à ma question initiale, comment peux-tu dire qu'il à été torturé et non pas passé à tabac ?

Il esquissa un sourire : oh oui, il aimait devoir tout expliquer...

- L'organisation des blessures est méthodique. Tu n'as pas regardé son dos, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse.

- Les creux de ses bras aussi, et certains os de ses mains ont été brisés de manière...

- J'ai compris, le coupai-je. On a donc affaire à des professionnels de la torture bien organisés...

- Exactement, John. La question est...

- Pourquoi s'en être pris à Andrew Garett ?

* * *

**POV SHERLOCK**

- J'appelle Lestrades, lança John en rentrant dans l'appartement sans un regard pour moi.

Première conclusion certaine : il m'en veut que j'ai mis Molly au courant. Mais cela était tout à fait compréhensible. J'envisageais que cela pourrait s'améliorer si je lui révélais comment j'avais mis en place ma supercherie, or plusieurs éléments me convinrent que cela pourrait être aussi pire.

Mon regard erra autour de moi. Harriet n'était pas là ? Je haussais les épaules en jetant mon écharpe sur le canapé, malheureusement, les franges s'enroulèrent autour du deuxième bouton de ma chemise qui s'arracha à la force de mon geste. Zut. Je m'agenouillais pour le ramasser quand je remarquais une goutte de sang sur le parquet. Je m'immobilisais et effleurais la substance.

- C'est frais, constatai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je relevais la tête et regardais de nouveau autour de moi. Immédiatement, la tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse me parut suspecte.

- Harriet ? Appelais-je doucement ne voulant pas alerter John s'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Or, celui-ci apparut à ce moment-là. Il allait me questionner quand il fit le lien entre le sang sur mon index et celui sur le parquet. Je ne pus que voir l'éclair d'inquiétude qui traversa son regard. Il héla sa sœur en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Je me doutais que cela était inutile. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une goutte, ainsi je me mis en quête d'autres tâches après avoir lavé rapidement mon index. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps et j'avais fini quand John revint.

- J'aurais dit qu'elle était partit se promener si tu n'avais pas cette expression collée sur le visage, avoua-t-il en sortant son portable.

Cette expression ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand un papier glissa dans la fente de la porte d'entrée. John et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de se jeter dans l'escalier. Personne. Je n'avais même pas entendu les marches grincer ou la porte principale. Mrs Hudson était tranquillement en train de se reposer alors que je glissais un œil chez elle pour vérifier. Rien. Je revins sur mes pas. John, sous l'encadrement tenait un papier entre ses doigts. A sa tête, je compris que nous avions affaire à une énigme et fis un immense effort pour ne pas lâcher un cri de joie : cela devenait intéressant ! Cependant... Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Harriet... Cela signifiait que John allait mal.

Il me tendit le papier en silence.

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_

- Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il plaçant visiblement tous ses espoirs en moi.

- Papier cartonné. Écriture d'ordinateur italique, Times New Roman. Les coins sont propres donc soit la carte à été conservée dans un endroit propre, soit elle est toute récente. J'opterais pour la dernière. L'expéditeur est visiblement confiant car il l'a apporté de lui-même, en plein milieu de la journée, alors que nous étions là. Il doit nous observer car il l'a apporté à un moment apparemment définit. Soit c'est du hasard, soit c'est du prémédité. Phrase simple. Injonction pourtant cela ne sonne pas comme un ordre, mais plutôt comme un conseil. C'est assez méticuleux, je dirais qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour que ce soit une femme.

Je rendit la carte en précisant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'empreintes, ce serait trop facile.

- Je vais prévenir Lestrades..., commença John mais je l'interrompis en me positionnant devant lui, mains sur les épaules.

- Pas le temps, John. Quel est le premier endroit qui te vient à l'esprit quand on te dit « Harry » ?

- Quoi ?

_- « Travaillez à l'instinct »_, citai-je rapidement exaspéré par sa lenteur.

Son esprit sembla faire le rapprochement, peut-être un peu trop au vue de ce qu'il répondit :

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sherlock ! Tu vas abandonner tes méthodes pour obéir à un kidnappeur ?!

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'agacement et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Tu as une meilleure idée pour le moment ?!

Il ne répondit rien et je savais déjà qu'il capitulait intérieurement.

**POV JOHN**

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_...

- Alors ? Où va-t-on ? Demanda Sherlock alors qu'il hélait un taxi.

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_. Merde. Pourquoi lorsqu'il faut que je réponde spontanément, je n'arrive à rien ?!

Sherlock dû comprendre mon embarras, car il se tourna vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ça allait devenir une habitude.

Il demanda au taxi garé à nos côtés d'attendre un instant.

- Fermes tes yeux, ajouta-t-il à mon attention, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'exécutais sans un mot. C'est bien, reprit-il. Détends-toi et ne pense qu'à Harriet.

A ce nom, ma gorge se serra et il dû s'en douter car ses doigts exercèrent une légère pression comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

- Désolé.

- Imagine-là. Juste elle. Et une fois que c'est bon, essaye d'envisager le décor autour. D'un coup. A quoi cela ressemble ?

Immédiatement, j'imaginais des arbres et des fleurs. Elle aimait la nature, l'odeur du pollen et sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Je ne sais comment, je rajoutais une fontaine pas loin...

- Regent's Park ! M'écriai-je brusquement en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Elle adore aller au _Cow and Coffee Bean_ sur Regent's Park !

Comment... ? Je détournai la tête pour m'engouffrer dans le taxi en hurlant au chauffeur notre destination.

Le détective consultant ne dit rien, mais je pouvais apercevoir un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Je ne sus l'interpréter, mais à vrai dire, pour le moment, j'avais autre chose en tête. Pourquoi étais-je si certain que je la trouverais là-bas ou du moins un indice... ? Cela en était presque incompréhensible une telle certitude m'avait envahi, jamais je ne m'en serais cru capable en dehors du terrain de guerre. Peut-être que Sherlock ressentait cela lorsqu'il avait une 'piste' et qu'il sentait qu'il était tout près de résoudre un enquête... D'ailleurs...

- Est-ce que cela peut avoir un lien avec l'affaire en cours ? Osais-je demander.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais cela me paraît fort improbable. Une carte si délicatement conçue et un adolescent déformé par la torture... Non, cela ne correspond en rien.

Je hochais la tête. Cela me paraissait fort improbable à moins de vouloir nous faire perdre du temps.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées car nous arrivâmes à destination. D'après mes souvenirs de notre ancienne collaboration, ce devait être la première fois que je sortais le premier du taxi laissant Sherlock le soin de payer.

Mais, il ne dit rien, sauf si j'étais partis trop vite pour l'entendre. Cependant, mon élan fut vite interrompu : Sherlock me montra la terrasse du café où était assise tranquillement... Ma sœur.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, murmura Harriet alors que nous retournions vers Baker Street dans le même taxi qui nous avait emmené.

- As-tu préparé un thé avant de partir, sans le boire ? La coupa brusquement Sherlock se penchant vers elle alors qu'elle était entre nous deux sur la banquette arrière.

Elle fronça les sourcils et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi Diable ferais-je cela alors que j'étais partie au café pour en boire un ?!

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard du détective avant qu'il ne somme le chauffeur de se dépêcher. Puis, la tasse fumante sur la table me revint en mémoire.

- La personne était encore là..., murmurais-je pour moi-même en me tournant vers Sherlock.

Il hocha la tête et une tension évidente envahie l'habitacle. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes moins d'une minute après. Nous manquâmes de renverser une jeune fille en blazer blanc, mais jamais nous ne fûmes aussi vite arrivé dans l'appartement. Or, comme je m'y attendais, la tasse n'était plus là, mais dans le placard parfaitement propre... La goutte de sang avait disparut et un sachet de thé à la camomille encore tiède attendait dans la poubelle.

- Il n'y a plus personne, constatai-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Mmh..., répondit Sherlock qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

Je me redressais en fronçant les sourcils face à son air contrarier.

- Tu as un problème ?

_- Je viens juste de perdre quelque chose que l'on nous a donné en toute illégalité._

Un instant je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. On venait de nous voler le dossier de l'enquête actuelle que Lestrades nous avait donné sans aucun droit...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est grâce à celui-là que vous comprenez mon choix du titre de cette première partie :) Je vous laisse à vos spéculations du type : qui à mis cette carte? Qui est le meurtrier d'Andrew Garett? Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte d'être rendue au passage où vous découvrez tout cela que ça en devient indécent... Si vous saviez... Mouahahahahah.

Pour les choses plus sérieuse, je tiens à remercier **Ketsuu**,** Hlinezy** ( ), **love Sherlock BBC - NCIS** et **Fan** pour leurs reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui me lise sans rien dire ;D

A bientôt !

MB


	6. Les questions sont la clé d'une réponse

**IV.**

_- Je pense qu'il falloir que l'on aille acheter des smokings..._

**Quelques temps plus tôt**

**POV JOHN **

- Bien, j'ai noté ici tout ce dont je me souvenais, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce.

En effet, Mycroft était de nouveau de retour parmi nous. Deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, et Sherlock ne disait rien ? Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux deux.

Soudainement, un téléphone sonna : celui de Mycroft.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant dos à nous. Comment ça ?... Uhm... Je vois. Très bien.

Et il raccrocha. C'est exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bref échange. Je me tournais vers lui depuis la table de la cuisine.

- Les caméras ne voient rien.

- Pardon ? L'interrogea Harriet en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Il y a des caméras dans toutes les rues, comment est-il possible qu'il n'y ai rien ?!

- Il n'y a personne qui n'entre ou ne sorte, excepté vous. Pourtant, les caméras n'ont pas cessé de fonctionner, et il ne s'agit pas d'un virus ou quelque chose de ce genre, je..

- Mrs Hudson ! S'écria brutalement Sherlock en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harriet en fronçant les sourcils.

Je compris ce que Sherlock voulait dire :

- La personne est entrée par la fenêtre de Mrs Hudson.

- Il y a un angle mort au niveau d'une des fenêtres, confirma Mycroft en passant la porte tandis que son frère était déjà rendu chez notre logeuse.

Ma sœur et moi échangeâmes un regard et les rejoignîmes calmement. Il n'y avait aucuns indices jusque là, aucunes erreurs, je me doutais que nous ne trouverions rien. En effet, Mrs Hudson n'avait rien entendu, rien vu et rien n'avait changé de place. La fenêtre ne comportait aucunes traces. Nous avions visiblement affaire à quelqu'un de très méticuleux, et qui connaissait ses cibles... Apparemment, il fallait peu de temps aux ennemis pour reprendre du travail dès la réapparition de Sherlock. Cependant, je réalisais que pour le moment personne n'en avait parlé dans les journaux...

- Mycroft, vous m'accorderiez un instant ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous remontions vers l'appartement.

Il hocha la tête et m'accompagna dehors sous le regard étonné des deux autres personnes présentent dans l'établissement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

Dehors, le temps s'était de nouveau couvert mais la soirée commençait à tomber. J'avais encore manger sur le pouce ce midi, et à vrai dire, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à avoir faim. Je devais aller faire les courses en plus... Je retins un soupir et chassais ses futilités de mon esprit un instant, et me tournais vers le grand frère Holmes :

- Avez-vous parlé aux médias ?

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Non... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à tenter de les contrôler. Il me semblait qu'il y avait plus important à faire.

Son menton se redressa avec un certain dédain. Roh, il n'allait pas me sortir son jeu du _« je travaille pour le gouvernement, je ne suis pas éternellement au service de mon frère ». _

- Il y a un léger détail qui me trouble... Pourquoi ne semblent-ils pas être au courant de son retour... ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, la naissance d'un successeur au trône, les médias n'ont pas le temps de s'affairer à découvrir si il y a du mouvement du côté du _« faux génie »_.

Je retins une grimace. Peut-être que pour le moment tout allait bien, mais lorsque la célébrité serait du retour dans notre quotidien, quelque chose me disait, qu'à nouveau, cela n'allait pas tourner à notre avantage...

**POV HARRIET**

- Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter, dis-je en relâchant le rideau de la fenêtre avec un léger sourire, espérant que le détective mordrait à l'hameçon.

- Ils parlent forcément de moi.

Bon. J'avais réussi à captiver son attention mais pas suffisamment pour connaître le réel fond de sa pensée. Bien sûr qu'ils parlaient de toi ! Je m'en doutais bien, je n'étais pas si idiote que ce que je laissais paraître.

- Tu penses que John veut que tu t'en ailles ?

Oui, autant y aller directement plutôt que de passer par un million de chemins sinueux, au risque de me perdre. Sa réponse se fit attendre et je me tournais vers lui, curieuse.

Depuis le canapé, où il était de nouveau allongé, il me regardait, ayant cessé toute activité en lien avec leur affaire en cours.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Tu ne penses pas, ou tu espères que non ?

- Si tu poses des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, je pense que tu pourrais t'abstenir de gaspiller ta salive en me les posant.

Mon enthousiasme en prit un coup. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais tout de même.

- Tu manques cruellement de tact, assénai-je en allant attraper ma veste et mon sac. Je vais manger dans un restaurant, près de Regent's Park. Pas de besoin de venir me chercher, je pense que je devrais survivre seule.

Je le vis se redresser, visiblement étonné de ma réaction, mais la conversation fut coupée court car déjà John revenait... Sans Mycroft.

Je crus l'entendre me dire quelque chose, or j'étais déjà dehors, marchant sous ses nuages sombres qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

**POV SHERLOCK**

Là encore, je n'avais pas agit correctement... Pourtant, je sais qu'avant je ne m'en serais pas voulu de lui avoir répondu alors qu'elle cherchait seulement à satisfaire sa curiosité... Et à m'aider un peu aussi peut-être. Je fermais les yeux mais John réapparut directement après sa sœur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

… Uhm. Probabilité qu'il s'énerve si je lui dis la vérité : très élevée. Probabilité que mon mensonge fonctionne : très faible. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Et puis, quoi ! Ce que les autres pensent m'importe peu, que ce soit des gens proches ou non ! Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pendant un an, je me suis débrouillé tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à me justifier :

- Nous avons eu un petit malentendu, rien de bien important, dis-je en secouant la main.

Je me réinstallais les mains sous mon menton, sans pouvoir détendre mes sourcils froncés. Pourquoi me mettais-je à agir ainsi...?

- Pourrais-je savoir quel genre de « malentendu » ?

- Elle me demandait si je savais de quoi toi et mon frère étiez en train de parler. Je lui ai dit de moi. Elle m'a demandé si je pensais que tu voulais que je partes, à quoi j'ai exprimé mon avis sur la question et elle à envisagé que ce pourrait plus être un souhait. J'ai terminé la conversation en lui disant qu'il était inutile qu'elle pose des questions si elle avait déjà son propre avis sur le sujet ! Ça te va ?!

Je m'étais redressé pour le toiser méchamment. Mais que devais-je faire à la fin ? La situation ne menais absolument à rien ! Nous étions en perpétuelle conflit, et cette tension était juste insupportable, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'enquête, pour dire !

- John, il faut que ça cesse. J'ai besoin de me focaliser sur l'enquête, et si je pense sans arrêt à nous, je ne vais pas y arriver, soufflais-je en détournant mon regard, trouvant un intérêt soudain au miroir.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel je sentis plusieurs émotions traverser l'atmosphère de la pièce. Comme lorsque des personnes se disputent, il y a quoi de l'électricité dans l'air, c'est cette sensation de lourdeur qui envahie l'espace. Qui nous rappelle ce qui vient de se passer. Mais actuellement, j'avais plus le sentiment que c'était un attente interminable qui se profilait à l'horizon... Encore et encore. Et après on se demande pourquoi je déteste échanger avec les autres ? Si c'est pour ressentir cela dès qu'il y a un problème... Mais, je ne pouvais pas dire que cette année de solitude avait été... La meilleure, parce que un jour ne s'était passé sans que je ne ressente cette envie de rentrer, de revenir au 221b Baker Street et... De revoir John. De lui dire que tout va bien, que l'on va pouvoir revivre comme avant. Lorsque les criminels devenaient notre principale source d'occupation et que, il fallait l'avouer, notre complicité était au meilleur de sa forme...

- Très bien. Allons manger chez Angelo.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, mais il prenait déjà la direction de la sortie. Alors voilà ? On en restait là ? Mes jambes partirent à sa suite presque malgré moi et j'attrapais mon manteau et mon écharpe au passage.

A peine arrivé à sa hauteur devant la porte, il se tourna vers moi :

- Après cette enquête, je te dirais si je reste ou si je pars.

- …

**POV HARRIET**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'appartement quand je rentrais. A vrai dire, il était déjà six heure du matin, sûrement étaient-ils couchés. Je réalisais intérieurement que c'était la première soirée sans alcool que je passais et qui durait aussi longtemps, même s'il est vrai que j'avais préféré m'endormir sur une banquette de la boîte de nuit plutôt que de revenir à l'appartement et m'énerver pour des idioties.. En même temps, les soirées ce n'est pas ce qui manquait ici.

Je tentais de progresser le plus discrètement possible, autant aurais-je dû m'y attendre à trouver deux insomniaques encore au travail comme l'expliquait le mot accroché au frigo :

_« Partis interroger la famille de la victime. Envoi un sms quand tu rentres. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en sortant mon portable. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire à cette heure-là ? Et la famille ne dormait-elle pas ?! Ils faisaient bien la paire...

**POV JOHN**

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes venus si tôt ! M'exclamais-je alors que nous descendions du taxi après environ une heure de voyage.

Certes, il était sept heure, mais tout de même ! Nous risquions surtout de les trouver en pyjama ! Et nous avions eu droit à tous les embouteillages matinaux...

- J'ai quelqu'un qui à des informations pour moi, et qui m'attend pas loin d'ici à huit heures, ce qui nous laisse une heure pour observer et interroger la famille, répondit-il comme si cela était normal de venir à un moment aussi peu importun.

- Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dors pas que les gens font la même chose que toi ! On va les réveiller.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que nous arrivions devant une belle maison qui semblaient ne contenir aucunes âmes qui vivent.

- Ils séjournent actuellement en ville, ce qui nous laisse assez de temps pour fouiller leur maison.

- Sherlock ! Tu te fous de moi ?! M'écriai-je alors qu'il approchait d'un pot de fleur présent à l'entrée.

Il le souleva et récupéra la clé de la porte d'entrée qui s'y trouvait... Je me promis de ne jamais faire un truc aussi stupide, surtout après avoir eu connaissance d'un homme qui rentre chez vous avec autant de faciliter. En effet, le moment était parfait, dans la mesure où tous les voisins étaient encore endormis : personne ne nous verrait, ou bien moins qu'en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais fait cela sûrement avec Sherlock, mais quand... Oh, et puis cela n'avait guère d'importance.

Nous rentrâmes calmement, vérifiant tout de même que nous étions seuls et refermant derrière nous. Bien évidemment, la maison était en parfait état mais on voyait tout de même qu'un départ rapide avait eu lieu car l'aspirateur était encore en plein milieu du couloir et la cafetière n'avait pas été éteinte. Sherlock était déjà partit je ne sais où. J'avançais vers les cadres photos et remarquais que la famille semblait particulièrement soudée... Andrew, bien qu'ayant dix-sept ne semblait pas gêné d'être proche de ses parents, comme certain se plaisent à le montrer à cet âge-là.

- John ! M'appela soudainement Sherlock depuis une pièce au fond du couloir.

Je m'empressais de venir vers lui. Il s'agissait de la chambre de la victime. Rien de bien surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce qu'on adolescent va sur des sites pour acheter des vêtements aussi cher ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant l'historique de l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau.

- Un bal?

- En plein hiver ? Fais mieux que ça, John.

Je tentais de dissimuler mon trouble : j'avais l'impression de retourner en arrière. D'un an.

- Une soirée ?

- Un jeune en costard pour une « soirée » ?

- Que proposes-tu alors ? M'exaspérai-je n'aimant pas vraiment tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Je l'imitais. La chambre était simple, normal. Du moins, je ne vis rien qui devait m'alerter...

- Que dit son Facebook ? Demandais-je en me rappelant que beaucoup de jeunes étaient sur les réseaux sociaux.

Sherlock me regarda en fronçant les sourcils... Non, ne me dites pas...

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Facebook ?

- Je devrais ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tirant l'ordinateur vers moi avec un sourire.

- C'est un réseau social où beaucoup de personnes peuvent échanger, en gros, lui dis-je sans le regarder alors qu'il se penchait par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que je faisais.

Je tentais de rester concentrer sur ce que je faisais mais je sentais la chaleur qu'émanait son corps, et c'était très perturbant...

Finalement, je trouvais rapidement son compte, et laissais faire Sherlock dans l'art de la découverte des mots de passe. Alors que nous allions avoir accès à son profil, un bruit sourd retentit au niveau de l'entrée : quelqu'un venait de rentrer ! Nous échangeâmes un regard d'accord avant de nous ruer dans l'armoire contre le mur et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Face à la grande taille de Sherlock, il dû se pencher et je me doutais que la position ne devait pas être confortable. Seigneur, il faisait une chaleur ! Heureusement, ce n'était pas une fille et l'armoire n'était pas non plus surchargée, ce qui nous permettait de respirer à notre aise. J'espérais tout de même que nous pourrions sortir rapidement et sans ennui, bien que la situation n'augurait rien qui vaille. Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais dans le peu de lumière que la fente des deux portes nous permettait, Sherlock le vit et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il me fit signe de me pencher vers lui pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur...

Nous vîmes ce qui devait être un adolescent, rentrer dans la chambre et se diriger directement vers l'ordinateur. Sherlock et moi nous doutâmes qu'il devinerait notre présence en découvrant qu'il était allumé : je sortis mon arme. Le détective me lança un regard, mais je ne sus clairement le traduire – si un regard pouvait être traduit.

L'individu face à nous se retourna et je le reconnus: c'était un ami de la victime, puisqu'il était avec sur sa photo de profil que j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir. Une mèche blond venait lui frôler les sourcils et ses yeux verts avaient quelque chose de troublants dans leur intensité. Je déduis facilement qu'il était le prototype de l'adolescent ayant de nombreuses conquêtes. Sherlock attendit que le jeune garçon soit de dos pour me faire signe et il bondit de l'armoire :

- Bonjour, on peut vous aider ? S'exclama-t-il comme si ce n'était pas lui l'intrus ici.

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut parfaitement inattendu ! L'adolescent fit volte-face vers nous et sortit une arme de derrière son dos. Parfois, dans ce genre de situation, je me maudis de mon manque d'instinct ou de sixième sens. Je maudis aussi l'assurance de Sherlock qui n'est pas toujours de bon secours.

Il remarqua mon arme alors que je remarquais qu'il tremblait. Il n'a jamais utilisé une arme, compris-je rapidement. Un soldat sait ce genre de chose, parce que je devais avoir cette tête aussi lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à quelqu'un avec une arme entre les mains. De mon côté, lorsque j'avais tiré, j'avais atteint ma cible dans notre cas, j'espérais sincèrement qu'aucun échange de balle n'aurait lieu.

Sherlock se tendit et jeta un furtif regard dans ma direction.

- Pose ça, tu ne sais même pas t'en servir, lança-t-il en s'avançant.

- Ne bougez pas ! Hurla le gamin en pointant l'arme sur lui.

Je grognais mon désaccord, et me tint sur mes gardes. Il fallait que je trouve une solution ou cet idiot de détective allait être blesser pour son assurance mal placée.

- Hey, écoute. On ne te veut aucun mal, on veut juste découvrir qui à tué Andrew. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, et il baissa un peu son revolver avant de reprendre contenance :

- Je... Je ne sais rien.

- Ton bégaiement nous prouve tout le contraire, asséna Sherlock et je pus très facilement deviné son haussement de sourcils.

Je me retins de lui décocher un coup de pied dans le derrière pour son manque de délicatesse. Il allait finir par envenimer la situation.

- Si tu ne sais rien, dis-nous donc pourquoi tu t'es infiltrer ici ? Osais-je en optant la carte du gentil gars à la voix doucereuse.

Ce que l'on ne devait pas faire pour élucider un meurtre, je vous jure.

- Et vous donc ?!

- On vient de te le dire, triple idiot ! On résout une enquête ! Lâcha Sherlock avec dédain, commençant à perdre patience face à la situation.

L'adolescent eut un petit rictus en réalisant son erreur. Petit à petit, je voyais que son bras s'abaissait. Il allait finir par céder.

- Nous sommes aller à une fête...

- C'est bien, continue comme ça, soupira Sherlock devant le manque de rapidité de l'arrivage des « données ».

Je retins un sourire en devinant toute son ironie. Quel bâtard.

- Sauf que... On s'est infiltrés... En quelques sortes...

- Et vous étiez partis faire quoi ? Demandais-je en m'avançant à leur hauteur.

Le jeune homme nous regarda chacun notre tour, comme s'il hésitait à tout nous révéler.

- Si tu veux que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que tu nous dises tout, enchaînai-je pour l'encourager.

Il hocha la tête et baissa définitivement son arme. Je fis de même mais restait tout de même alerte. On ne sait jamais avec les gamins, ce qui peut leur passer par la tête...

- Au bahut, tout le monde en parlait de cette baraque. Tout le monde disait que c'était remplit de tune et de drogues, et du coup...

- Vous avez voulu vérifier tout ça, le coupa Sherlock avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Il trouvait évidemment cela parfaitement stupide. Qui ne serait pas du même avis ?

- Ouais. Et comme ils font toujours des teufs, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait bien tenter... On ne risquait que de se faire jeter dehors...

_- Je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on aille acheter des smokings..._

Je me retins encore de lever les yeux au ciel et de le frapper. Était-il obligé de couper le gamin alors que celui-ci nous révélait des informations qui me semblaient capitales ?! Je décidais de l'ignorer.

- Mais finalement, on ne vous à pas seulement jetés dehors ? Demandais-je plus pour confirmer que autre chose.

- Si, mais...

Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela aurait pu se finir ainsi. Après tout, c'était le risque avec les enquêtes, tout pouvait arriver n'importe quand : un coup de feu retentit. J'eus simplement le temps de plaquer Sherlock à terre, que j'entendis la fenêtre devant laquelle on était exploser en plusieurs morceaux. En tant qu'ancien soldat, on m'avait entraîné aux attaques surprises, mais dans ces cas-ci, je devais dire que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Je me rappelais avoir souhaité qu'aucunes balles ne soient échangées... Heureusement, Sherlock et moi n'avions rien. Celui-ci c'était parfaitement laissé entraîné à terre lorsque je lui avait encerclé les épaules... Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas la cible : l'adolescent s'écroula devant nous, une balle dans la tête.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire, mais dont j'apprécie la fin ! J'aime les chutes u.u *tombe* Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste 22H30 et c'est l'heure à partir de laquelle je commence à dire n'importe quoi, dans la mesure où on considère que je ne dis pas tout le temps n'importe quoi, bien entendu. Sinon, je sens que mon passage préféré approche, et qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! :D

A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu jusque là :3

MB


	7. L'entrée est significative du résultat

**V.**

_- Il a été repéré au niveau de l'entrée du sous-sol ! Préviens les hommes sur place : il veut cet inconnu vivant !_

**Environ quatorze heures plus tôt**

**POV LESTRADES**

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague? M'exclamais-je en arrivant vers eux.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sherlock haussa des épaules et John le fusilla du regard. Je remarquais que le bas du pantalon de Sherlock était légèrement tâché de sang, ce qui me confirma qu'ils ne devaient pas m'avoir menti sur ce qui s'était passé. Non, je ne remettais pas leur parole en doute, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

- Nous pouvons y aller? Demanda John en se levant puisqu'il était assis sur l'ambulance.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire?

Pas qu'en insistant j'en saurais plus, mais on ne sait jamais. Je remarquais que le Docteur jeta encore un regard noir à Sherlock. Voilà, je m'en doutais. Ils me cachaient quelque chose.

- Bon, vous savez quoi? Laissez tomber, mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît.

Je me retournais et repris la direction de la scène de crime. Ces deux-là, je vous jure.

**POV JOHN**

- Il est devenu plus perspicace qu'avant, s'exclama Sherlock en commençant à partir.

Je vais le tuer, songeais-je amèrement. Nous nous enfoncions doucement dans les ennuis et je n'aimais pas ça. Sherlock avait souhaité ne pas mettre Lestrades au courant pour la fête où les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus... Comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail à omettre !

- Je croyais que tu avais un contact qui devait te rejoindre vers huit heures? Il n'est pas là?

- Bien sûr que si, John.

Il s'avança dans la rue vers un homme assit sur le trottoir. Le réseau des SDF, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'attendis à quelque pas de lui. Le vieillard sortit un petit papier de sa poche tandis que Sherlock lui donnait ce qui devait être un billet. L'échange ne dura qu'un bref instant, et d'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire que Sherlock lui donnait seulement de l'argent.

Il revint vers moi en ouvrant le papier. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Alors? Demandais-je en me hissant à sa hauteur pendant qu'il hélait un taxi.

- Je crois que nous sommes définitivement obligés de nous rendre à une fête, John.

**POV HARRIET**

En les entendant arriver, je me postais devant la porte, les poings sur les hanches. Dès qu'ils apparurent devant moi, mon énervement diminua un peu quand je constatais qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés.

- Décidément, vous ne savez rien faire sans créer un vrai bazar ! M'écriai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux hommes ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que je les réprimandes comme deux enfants. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, j'avais réellement le sentiment que c'était le cas ! Ils agissaient comme bon leur semblait sans penser aux conséquences. Quoique sur ce point-là, je me doutais que John était plus sérieux.

- Alors? J'espère que ce pauvre garçon va au moins vous permettre d'élucider l'affaire?!

Ils échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment ils devaient se comporter.

- Nous devons nous préparer pour une soirée, tu nous excuseras, Harriet, lança Sherlock en glissant à ma droite pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

John lâcha un soupir et glissa à ma gauche pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre... Ok...

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, je me retrouvais seule. Quelle ambiance... Et comment ça une soirée?!

**POV JOHN**

Bon, songeais-je en ouvrant ma penderie. Fut un temps où j'avais un costard... Mais où avais-je pu le mettre? Je trouvais rapidement une cravate noire et une chemise blanche. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la veste et le pantalon.

Lors de notre trajet retour en taxi, nous avions planifier la soirée. Le but était de découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer après que les adolescents se soient fait jeter dehors. Pour ma part, je commençais à être convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de drogue, de dealer. Ce ne pourrait être autre chose.

Je pris un moment pour m'asseoir sur le lit et souffler un peu. J'étais éreinté. La matinée n'était même pas terminée que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru toute la journée. Et ce pauvre gosse qui était mort sous nos yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans tout ça. Je n'appréciais pas la tournure que prenait les événements... De plus, j'avais le sentiment que tout m'échappait, que je perdais le contrôle sur les événements... Comme il y a un an...

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrivait parfois de me croire dans un rêve, d'attendre avec effroi le moment où je me réveillerais, où je réaliserais qu'il est vraiment mort et qu'il n'est pas rentré. C'est effrayant de croire cela... Mais... J'ai tellement espéré pendant tout ce temps que ce moment arrive, que je le vois de nouveau franchir le seuil de l'appartement, que maintenant... J'arrivais à peine à y croire. Pourtant, je vois qu'il n'a pas changé quand il est sur une enquête. Fidèle à lui-même et à son manque de délicatesse parfois effarant. Or, en dehors, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il était plus... Discret? Non, je ne sais pas. Il semblait juste faire plus attention à la manière dont il agissait. Je le voyais prendre en compte chacune de mes réactions. Agir différemment. Comme hier soir lorsqu'il avait mangé en même temps que moi chez Angelo. D'habitude, il ne mangeait pas. Surtout que nous étions au milieu d'une enquête, et qu'il y avait aussi cette carte...

Enfin, je n'allais pas non plus l'accuser de vouloir se racheter. Cet idiot m'avait lancé le plus gros mensonge qui n'est jamais été possible... Et moi j'aurais dû accepter cela ?! Non, je n'aurais pas pu. Dans mon éducation, on n'acceptait pas ça. Je voulais bien être sincère, loyal mais il y avait des limites. Et cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin. Je n'avais pas pu ne pas réagir. Avant, quelques fois, je supportais, je ne disais rien. Je me disais que je n'allais pas lui donner le plaisir de lui envoyer une réponse, non. Maintenant, il n'était pas question que je laisse passer cela. C'était hors de question.

Un petit rire filtra mes lèvres alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Bien sûr, tout cela je savais que c'était des résolutions fichtrement difficiles et inutiles. Comment résister quand il plantait son putain de regard dans le mien. Il semblait tellement désolé quand il faisait ça, je savais qu'il pouvait être à la limite de pleurer, mais ça, oui ça, je n'arriverais pas à le gérer. Je me sentirais coupable, alors que ce n'est pas à moi de l'être, c'est lui qui est partit, c'est lui qui à voulu se faire passer pour mort ! Alors non. Je refusais de céder maintenant. J'avais dit qu'à la fin de l'enquête, je lui dirais... Mais, est-ce que au moins, je serais capable de partir ? De tenir une vie où il n'y est pas ? Tout a changé quand il est partit. Ma vie sociale à disparu, et si Mycroft ne payait pas le loyer et les courses, je n'aurais probablement pas travailler quand même. Sarah ? Tiens, je n'avais plus de nouvelles. A vrai dire, je m'en contrefichais. Donovan et Anderson ? Qu'étaient-ils devenu ? Je haussais les épaules. Qu'ils crèvent.

On toqua à ma porte, ce qui me fit sursauter et bondir de mon lit.

- Oui ?

Harriet apparut dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

- Un problème Harriet ?

- Non... Je voulais savoir comment ça allait... On n'a pas vraiment parlé de la situation... Et...

Je la coupais d'un signe de la main.

- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Pour le moment, ne te préoccupe de rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté faisant glisser ses cheveux longs. Ses yeux étaient cernés...

- Qu'as-tu fait hier ? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

- J'étais à _La Scala._

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais encore en boîte de nuit, ris-je en me tournant vers mon armoire.

Elle me lança une grimace avant de lâcher :

- Nous déterminons notre âge par nos propres actes ! Si je veux agir comme si j'avais vingt ans, cela me regarde, non ?

- Bien entendu. Je n'ai plus le droit de me moquer un peu de toi ?

Son soupir parvint jusqu'à moi, mais un coup d'œil vers elle me confirma qu'elle souriait.

- Tu n'as pas bu ? Osais-je soudainement en repensant au fait qu'elle avait arrêté.

Cela la changeait tellement par rapport à avant. Elle n'était plus la Harriet que je connaissais. Elle était bien différente. Ce n'était plus l'alcoolique énervée, qui ne supportait rien d'autre qu'elle même. Non, c'était une femme qui avançait la tête haute et qui parlait en toute liberté, sans complexe.

- John ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si la réponse était évidente. Que fais-tu ? Ajouta-t-il pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

Je lui jetais de nouveau un regard alors qu'elle avançait vers moi.

- Je cherche une tenue.

- Tiens. Mets cette veste bleue foncé. Elle te va bien. Avec la chemise blanche.

Je les sortis. Elle s'y connaissait bien mieux que moi de toute manière. Elle me tendit un pantalon que je ne regardais même pas, puis soudainement, la voix de Sherlock nous parvint. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, abandonnant Harry.

- Sherlock ?

En apparaissant, je vis qu'il était au téléphone. Je l'interrogeait du regard et face à la manière dont il leva les yeux au ciel j'en déduis qu'il était au téléphone avec Lestrades. J'en profitais pour me faire un petit récapitulatif mentalement. Andrew et son ami, qui s'appelait Mykael, avaient décidé d'aller dans cette villa, qui s'avérait se situer à la périphérie de Londres et qui appartenait à un certain Charles Augustus Magnussen. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme pourtant il se révélait apparemment être un homme très influent. Toujours est-il que malgré la lecture des conversations Facebook de Andrew nous n'avions rien apprit d'autres concernant cette villa. Le compte Facebook de Mykael était tout simplement vierge. Il n'avait parlé à personne excepté Andrew depuis des mois, à croire qu'il ne connaissait que lui. Ceci m'avait parut suspect, mais pour l'instant nous avions à peu près toute les informations nécessaires pour avancer.

J'ouvris mon ordinateur pour découvrir que je venais de recevoir un mail. Mycroft. Il venait de m'envoyer les plans de la villa. Comment avait-il su ce que nous prévoyons? J'entendis à peine Sherlock lancer un juron et insulter Lestrades d'idiot avant de raccrocher. A peine entendu.

Il revint à ma hauteur et je me retins de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Si c'était important il m'en parlerait. Du moins je l'espérais !

- Ce sont les plans? M'interrogea-t-il en se penchant derrière le fauteuil alors que je les ouvrais.

- Oui. Mycroft vient de me les envoyer.

Il eut une moue quand je prononçais le nom de son frère mais je passais outre ce détail.

- Il y a un sous-sol.

Je hochais la tête. Cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, mais Sherlock dû y trouver une idée car un étrange sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu as des informations sur le propriétaire des lieux? Demandais-je en continuant d'observer le plan.

Cette villa était vraiment interminable...

- J'ai simplement trouvé qu'il n'avait aucun problème d'argent, bien au contraire.

- Et comment gagne-t-il tout cet argent?

- ... C'est une très bonne question, John. Et j'espère que notre excursion de ce soir nous l'apprendra.

* * *

Je sortis de la voiture et réajustai ma cravate. Mal à l'aise, je tentai néanmoins de paraître détendu en saluant brièvement quelques invités qui venaient croiser ma route. Bien entendu, c'était moi qui devait faire mon entrée par devant alors que Sherlock apparaîtrait plus tard, discrètement. Ici, il était peu connu avant sa _« mort »_, nous aurions sûrement toutes les chances de réussir. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je gravis les marches en marbre de la villa et repérais très facilement les gardes postés devant les portes. Mais aucun signes du propriétaire. La soirée était fraîche mais agréable, ce qui ravissait tout le monde, aussi bien les riches directeurs d'entreprises plus ou moins mafieux – à mon humble avis, que les servantes engagées pour l'occasion. Cette soirée avait été organisé pour que les plus grands puissent se rencontrer d'après ce que j'avais entendu... Pourtant, il y avait une certaine tension dans l'atmosphère qui empêchait tout le monde de se mettre à l'aise...

Je repérais le buffet à droite de la pièce principale – Sherlock ne sera, à tous les coups, pas dans ce coin-là, et à gauche des tables où les invités tentaient tant bien que mal de discuter face au bruit que faisait l'orchestre sur l'estrade au fond. Un grand escalier à côté du point de ravitaillement, était interdit à première vue par un cordon rouge et un grand colosse de deux mètres cependant, c'est en m'installant à une table et en y restant dix petites minutes que je commençais à voir quelques personnes s'y glisser sinueusement... Étrange...

Quelque chose me persuada que je trouverais un indice là-bas. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, je ne risquais pas grand chose, du moins, je l'espérais.

J'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche en faisant mine de recevoir un appel importante. Je le collais à mon oreille en avançant vers le fameux escalier

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je au téléphone – ce fut assez compliqué de paraître naturel. Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive tout de suite, terminais-je face au garde à qui j'offris un salut de tête très bref, digne d'un véritable homme d'affaire.

Je fis semblant de raccroche et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche intérieure. Je signalais d'un signe qu'il fallait que je passe et... Il m'autorisa l'accès. Je hochais de nouveau la tête pour le remercier et gravis rapidement les marches.

Du haut de la salle, je pus repérer quelques invités beaucoup trop sérieux pour en être. Sûrement la sécurité, songeais-je sans grande crainte.

Je regardais ma montre : 22H58. Sherlock devrait être arrivé. Mais où était-il ? Il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait discret mais ces derniers temps, je n'appréciais pas de ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.

Soudainement, alors que j'entrais dans un couloir, après avoir aperçu une jeune femme prendre le même chemin, les onze coups annonçant l'heure résonnèrent et la musique changea brutalement : les violons devinrent plus violents et une batterie fit une douce apparition. Subtil mélange.

Les pierres qui bâtissaient la villa ne constituaient pas une bonne isolation, il faisait froid à l'étage, et un frisson ne tarda pas à me parcourir.

Les murs tremblaient sous le volume de la musique les peintures de portrait de personnes qui m'étaient inconnues, accrochés aux murs, sous le faible éclairage, semblaient me suivre du regard... Cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

J'avais perdu de vue la personne que je m'étais décidé à suivre mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : en effet, en passant devant une issue, je remarquais une petite carte blanche accrochés entre les deux poignées de porte. Je la saisis délicatement, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant une écriture d'ordinateur et surtout, une phrase que j'avais déjà vue :

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_

Je fronçais les sourcils et collais mon oreille à la porte où s'élevait plusieurs voix. Je ne pouvais saisir ce qu'elles disaient mais soudainement, j'entendis un bruit sourd et les voix se firent plus fortes : on approchait ! Je bondis derrière un rideau juste à temps : deux hommes émergèrent de la salle. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant. Le plus grand des deux s'écria :

_- Il a été repéré au niveau de l'entrée du sous-sol ! Préviens les hommes sur place : il veut cet inconnu vivant !_

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je fasse le lien avec Sherlock ! Il fallait que je les suivent ! J'entendis encore du bruit dans la salle mais je partis directement à la suite des deux hommes en toute discrétion, et surtout, il ne fallait pas les perdre, autrement Sherlock aurait sûrement de sérieux ennuis, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

**POV XXX**

Je ramassais ma carte qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol dans la précipitation. Je devais m'éclipser rapidement et trouver vite une solution. Mon instinct ne m'indiquait rien qui vaille et cette impression fut renforcée quand je vis qui s'enfuit de la salle après que John ai disparu à la suite des deux gardes... Ils ne voyaient visiblement pas le piège se refermer sur eux...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Eh oui ! Me revoilà si vite :) Finalement, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire et donc, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le poster, cela ne pouvait qu'être un plus pour vous ! D'autant plus que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveau, même si j'ai des chapitres d'écrit sur papier, j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas la transition entre deux x'D Alors, je vais me remettre au boulot en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ;D

Merci à tous ^^

MB


	8. L'action doit être intelligente

**VI.**

_- John... ? Je dois d'abord m'occuper de lui. Après je vous le rendrais. Peut-être._

**Vingt-six minutes plus tôt**

**POV SHERLOCK**

Je m'élançais dans l'escalier, me rappelant parfaitement du plan des lieux, je savais que trois étages plus bas se trouvait le sous-sol. Priant intérieurement que John aille bien, je descendais le plus silencieusement mais aussi le plus rapidement que possible. Je n'avais pas d'arme, mais tant pis, avec un peu -beaucoup, de chances, mon cerveau aiguisé nous sortirait d'affaire.

Brutalement je m'arrêtais, des voix se faisaient entendre. Le dernier escalier menait à un sombre couloir de pierre, éclairé ça et là par de vieilles bougies qui menaçaient à tout moment de s'éteindre. Au bout, je pouvais distinguer deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face, mais elles étaient bien trop grandes pour qu'il s'agisse de John.

A ma droite, un grand tableau, où était représenté les portraits d'une femme blonde, m'interpella. Son regard avait quelque chose de saisissant comme tous les autres portraits que j'avais croisé jusque-là. L'œuvre n'était pas connue, j'en étais certain, jamais je ne l'avais vu ailleurs... Et ce regard qui me suivait... Les deux silhouettes au fond disparurent et je m'avançais, or un minuscule vrombissement me retins. Un objectif s'ajustait. Tout près de moi.

Immédiatement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi... Je m'approchais pour confirmer ma théorie avant de me mettre à courir vers les escaliers en sortant mon portable, composant le numéro de John. Le sang afflua à me tempes et je sentis littéralement mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Seigneur, vite, décroche !

Les yeux des peintures n'étaient pas bien représentés au point de croire qu'ils nous suivaient comme ceux de La Joconde, non. C'était parce qu'il s'agissait de minuscules caméras ! John et moi avions été repéré très certainement dès le début !

- « Vous êtes bien sur la messag... »

Je raccrochais en lâchant un juron, pour essayer de nouveau mais le silence me persuada de ce que je devais faire : je fis demi-tour.

Cependant, je ne me fis pas avoir deux fois ! Je passais en dessous des visages des tableaux afin d'éviter un maximum d'être suivis.

John, où es-tu à la fin ?!

Je constatais deux chemins différents au bout du couloir et qui plus est, de plus en plus sombre. Pourquoi John serait-il venu seul jusque-là ? … A moins qu'il ne me croit en danger ! Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions... Mais alors cela signifiait que j'étais peut-être aussi en train de me faire piéger... Peu importe, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas revenir avec John.

On captait étrangement bien ici. Je tentais de nouveau de l'appeler.

J'entendis sa sonnerie au loin sur ma droite. Je pris la direction de ce chemin. John ! La panique commençait à m'envahir, si bien que je me mis à courir jusqu'au bout de l'allée. L'atmosphère était oppressante.

Deux portes battantes se présentèrent à moi : je jetais un coup d'œil par le hublot, mais la salle était trop sombre pour que je vois quoique ce soit. Je raccrochais mon téléphone, ayant confirmation que la sonnerie venait de la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y avait plus de portraits aux murs depuis quelques mètres, donc soit c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues et donc les caméras étaient inutiles, soit il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elles servent à quelque chose. Cela ne changeait rien. Je savais qu'il fallait que je rentre. John était en danger. Il avait bien pris son portable quand nous étions partis. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose et c'était de ma faute. Encore. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse cela passer. J'allais le retrouver et arracher la tête à tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal, en priant pour que je n'ai personne à tuer, cela voudrait dire qu'il va bien.

Je poussais la porte.

**POV JOHN**

Il me frappa à la joue. J'avais réussi à esquiver jusque-là, mais mon adversaire semblait infatigable ! J'allais avoir un joli hématome à la pommette. Merci. Je roulais sur le côté, ayant été entraîné au sol par la force du coup, évitant ainsi un coup de pied qui m'aurait sûrement arraché un cri. J'enfonçais mon talon dans l'articulation de son genou et ce fut à son tour de tomber au sol. Ma petite talonnette alla rencontrer sa mâchoire et dans un mouvement d'adrénaline, je me relevais pour aller lui écraser la face contre terre. Je sortis mon browning de derrière ma ceinture pour le coller sur sa tempe :

- Bon, maintenant que tu es à ma portée, c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

- Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

J'appuyais un peu plus mon pied sur sa nuque.

- Ne fais pas le malin, tu es le troisième à m'attaquer depuis deux minutes ! Où est mon ami ?!

Il explosa de rire :

- Pauvre con, il s'est aussi bien fait avoir que toi, l'idiot !

Un éclair de peur me traversa avant que je ne reprenne contenance :

- Il est où ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Les gars devaient s'en charger !

Je retins un grognement. On venait de se faire avoir comme des bleus !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Andrew Garett ?

- Qui ? Gémit-il face à la douleur que lui infligeait sa position.

- Le gamin qui est venu chez vous il y a pas longtemps ! Il a fouillé dans vos affaires et à découvert ce qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est ça ?

J'aurais peut-être eut une réponse... Si le coup qu'on me porta à la tête de m'avait pas envoyé dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

**POV SHERLOCK**

Le silence régnait totalement dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus de bruits aux alentours, plus rien. Je n'entendais que ma respiration, cependant je me sentais observer... Il faisait sombre, et je voulus sortir une lampe de ma veste, mais je n'eus pas à le faire car une lumière s'alluma au centre de la pièce. Sur le sol, je pouvais très bien distinguer un téléphone. Le téléphone de John. John... Je fermais les yeux. On l'avait encore pris pour cible. J'étais à peine rentré que cela recommençait...

Je lui avait dit que je ne connaissais pas ce Charles, mais je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait. Un homme d'affaire, qui faisait du chantage contre son silence pour des affaires qui ne devaient absolument pas être révélées... Bien entendu que je savais qui il était. Lors de mon absence, son nom était déjà apparu lors de mes recherches. Aurais-je dû le dire à John ?

J'ouvris mes paupières doucement et me décidais à avancer. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix. Je dois trouver John. Je devais le ramener à la maison.

Je savais qu'à partir du moment où je serais dans la lumière, il y aurait un changement. Je pris une profonde inspiration : on ne me tuerait pas si vite. Saisissant mon courage à deux mains, je fis un pas en avant et me penchais pour ramasser le portable de John. Un haut parleur crachota ce qui me fis sursauter, avant que j'entende distinctement :

- Je crois que je détiens le propriétaire de ce téléphone.

Ma mâchoire se contracta.

- Il n'est pas à vous, Charles Augustus Magnussen, assénais-je sans lever la voix sachant qu'il m'entendrait peu importe où il se trouvait.

Il devait y avoir des micros. Il n'avait pas pris de risque en me parlant à travers des hauts parleurs. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas tailler pour le combat, et qu'il avait peur que je le surpasse. Manque de courage. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il faisait du chantage à des personnes haut placées, mais face à moi, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir?

- Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné, grésilla la voix qui résonna dans la grande pièce donc je ne voyais même pas les murs face à l'obscurité.

- J'aime connaître mes adversaires.

Mais celui-là me paraissait bien spécial. Caché, il allait être difficile à atteindre.

- Que voulez-vous? Renchéris-je en tournant sur moi-même, cherchant un indice sur le lieu où se trouvait John.

Dans mes mains, l'écran du téléphone était brisé, ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'était battu. Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. La voix dans les hauts parleurs émit un petit rire qui n'eut rien pour me rassurer. John, John.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous posez cette question. Vous êtes entrés chez moi après tout...

Je grimaçais. Ma position n'était pas avantageuse. Je jouais la carte de la sécurité. Tant que je ne sais pas où est John, autant ne pas prendre de risques. Voilà au moins ce que cette année de solitude m'avait appris.

- Où est John?

Nouveau rire. Mes doutes furent confirmés : il savait où il était. John avait bien été enlevé. Encore. A cause de moi.

- C'est son nom?! Dites-moi pourquoi je devrais vous le rendre, _mon ami_?

Je serrais des dents. « Mon ami » ? Il reprenait confiance. Évidemment, il détenait mon point faible, et je venais de lui prouver. Quelle erreur. Je venais de mettre John encore plus en danger. Pourtant, j'avais visiblement un avantage : il ne semblait pas nous connaître puisqu'il ne connaissait pas nos noms. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une feinte...

- C'est pourtant évident. Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, il serait préférable que moi et _mon ami_ sortions... Vivants.

Je crus nécessaire de préciser. Ainsi, il saurait que je suis lucide et que je sais ce qui m'attends...

- Vous pensez que cela va être aussi simple ? Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

- Autant que vous.

Cette fois-ci, il explosa de rire. Rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Mais _moi_, je ne suis pas en danger. Je ne suis pas au milieu d'une pièce incapable de savoir ce qui m'entoure. _Mon ami_ n'est pas kidnapper...

Je pinçais mes lèvres avant de répondre :

- Vous pensez que cela m'empêche d'être sûr de moi ? Vous êtes encore plus idiot que ce que je le craignais.

Il pouffa mais cela ressembla plus à un crachotement avec le grésillements des hauts parleurs. La situation n'avançait pas.

- Votre insolence va vous jouer des tours.

- C'est une menace.

- A votre avis ?

- Je ne posais pas une question.

Un silence me répondit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Réfléchir ou parler avec ses hommes ? Si seulement je savais où trouver John. Je me repassais mentalement le plan dans mon esprit... Et constatais avec rage que cette pièce n'y figurait pas. Mycroft était le plus nul d'entre nous. Même pas fichu de nous donner des données correctes. Maintenant, je ne savais même pas où pouvais se trouver John. Il pouvait déjà être très loin. Ou même mort.

- Alors, qu'en avez-vous fait ? Répétais-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Je ne le voyais pas non plus, excepté au dessus du néon qui était au dessus de ma tête. Il y avait plusieurs tuyaux. Gaz et eau probablement. Il devait alimenter toute la villa. Le sous-sol avait dû être construit après.

- Vous êtes tous les deux tombés merveilleusement bien dans le piège, je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Oui... J'ai fait croire à chacun de vous que l'autre était en danger...

Je sentis qu'il était fier dans sa voix. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais trouver John... Parce que celui-ci était aussi partit à ma recherche... Mais alors...

- Donc, vous ne détenez pas John. Vous me faites marcher depuis toute à l'heure. J'ai autre chose à faire, au revoir.

Je commençais à sortir du cercle de lumière, mais brusquement j'entendis un bruit sourd. Puis, une voix dans le haut-parleur...

- La prochaine fois, il faudra que l'on se coordonne mieux, S... Idiot.

Je souris et grimaçais en même temps. Ne fais pas de l'humour dans un moment pareil, John. Il avait failli dire mon nom, mais s'était rattrapé au dernier moment.

- John..., soufflais-je plus pour moi-même.

- Alors, maintenant vous me croyez.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait compris comme je fonctionnais. Que devions-nous faire maintenant ? Je refusais de lui dévoilé pourquoi nous étions là, car en lui avouant que je savais ce qu'il faisait, j'aurais des risques de me faire tuer immédiatement.

- Dites-moi, mon ami, reprit-il et le ton de sa voix se faisait plus sérieux, comment êtes-vous sûr que je suis l'homme que vous croyez ?

Je fronçais les sourcils... Il était vrai que sa manière d'interagir ne collait pas vraiment à son profil. Charles Augustus Magnussen était sûr de lui. Se cacher derrière un haut-parleur prouvait un manque d'assurance. Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils.

- Peu importe qui vous êtes.

- Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Deux inconnus ne s'invitent pas à une fête pour leur bon plaisir.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ne jouez pas l'idiot avec moi, je vous en prie.

J'esquissais un sourire. Bon. Déjà je savais que John allait plutôt bien. C'était déjà ça. Je persistais à croire que je parlais à Charles Augustus Magnussen, cela pouvait faire partie de son jeu de se cacher.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Je m'abstins de répondre. Je pourrais très bien parler d'Andrew... Au lieu de lui faire savoir que je savais pour le chantage, mais si Andrew avait découvert cela, je me ferais prendre tout aussi bien, puisqu'il pourrait croire que je suis au courant comme ce gamin. J'étais dans une impasse. Je savais que si je révélais l'objet de ma présence, je perdais un avantage considérable et donc, les maigres chances que j'avais de revoir John... Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne voyais pas de meilleure solution. J'avais l'horrible sensation de retourner un an en arrière comme lorsque j'étais sur ce toit. J'avais su que Moriarty voulait que je me suicide, mais j'avais espéré trouver une autre solution plutôt que de faire croire ma mort à John... Mais... Quand il avait tiré cette balle, j'avais su. J'avais compris que j'étais dans une impasse. Comme maintenant. Certes, j'avais certainement un peu plus de chance de survivre, mais en même temps... Cet homme ne nous laisserait jamais repartir.

- Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas face à face ? Demandais-je malgré le fait que je me doutais de sa réponse.

De nouveau, il rit.

- Je perdrais mon avantage. Vous le savez. Ne posez pas des questions inutiles et contentez-vous de répondre aux miennes. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander.

J'inspirais profondément. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir par ici. J'aurais dû traverser la villa et passer par l'autre côté. Je me souvenais qu'il y avait deux passages au sous-sol. J'aurais dû passer par l'autre côté. Mais, c'était trop tard pour se lamenter maintenant. Je devais trouver une solution pour nous sauver, John et accessoirement moi.

S'il était en face de moi, cela aurait été plus facile de le convaincre, de le manipuler, de déduire. J'étais impuissant.

- J'ai trouvé une solution, lança-t-il soudainement.

- Ah bon ?

J'en doutais fort que cette solution nous conviennent à tous les deux. Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, je lançais :

- Cette solution comporte-t-elle l'idée que vous me rendiez John ?

_- John... ? Je dois d'abord m'occuper de lui. Après je vous le rendrais. Peut-être._

A cet instant précis, je compris. Et mon cœur s'emballa.

- Si vous touchez à John...

- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer, lâcha-t-il sa voix se faisant sans appel.

C'était trop tard.

- Mais, je ne joue pas.

Inutile. Inutile. Inutile. Tout cela était inutile. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je le savais.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec _mon ami_. Peut-être auront nous le plaisir de nous revoir, _Sherlock Holmes_.

Je fermais mes yeux. Naturellement, il savait. Il savait qui nous étions. Depuis le début. John. Lorsque je sentis un homme glisser derrière moi, je ne bougeais pas. Encore moins, lorsqu'une aiguille s'enfonça délicatement dans mon cou alors qu'une voix inconnue soufflait contre ma peau alors que je sombrais :

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

John.

John...

J.. John...

…

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir ! _*se cache derrière un bouclier*_

Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus court, mais je crois que niveau intensité, ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas? _*enfonce le couteau dans la plaie*_

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de publier la suite, mais Patience est mère de Vertu ! Même si ça va être dur, je veux attendre un peu :)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça toujours plaisir !

Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :D

MB


	9. Les habitudes sont souvent mauvaises

**VII.**

_- Lâchez-le !_

**Quelques minutes plus tôt  
**

**POV SHERLOCK**

Une douleur intense au niveau du bras me réveilla immédiatement. Je tentais de garder mes yeux fermés, me remémorant les évènements passés pour que je me retrouve enchaîné à une chaise. On s'était fait avoir, et pire, on s'était fait kidnapper. Je doutais que quelqu'un soit au courant, ce qui signifiait que nous allions devoir nous en sortir seuls.

J'analysais les bruits alentours. Quelqu'un approchait... Mince, c'était visiblement vers moi. Après une brève vérification, j'avais mal derrière le crâne, sûrement lorsque j'étais tombé, j'avais une bosse à prévoir. Mon bras gauche était engourdit . Et John?! Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait de John?

J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux : une main ferme avait saisi mes boucles brunes ; et avant que je comprennes, on me tira violemment la tête en arrière. Je serrais les dents, j'aurais pu me faire très mal aux vertèbres.

- Je sais très bien quand quelqu'un est conscient, très cher, susurra la même voix que toute à l'heure en glissant la pointe d'un couteau le long de mon cou tendu.

C'était un homme. Les yeux verts de mon prédateur m'observèrent attentivement puis il lâcha sa prise pour aller s'asseoir en face sur une chaise en face de moi. Je l'observais attentivement, une fois ayant confirmé que je me situais dans la même pièce que précédemment. Ses chaussures noires, à talonnettes étaient décidément beaucoup trop propres. Son pantalon, en toile noire était assez près du corps, mais il était libre de ses mouvements ; il était repassé, sans saletés, encore une fois beaucoup trop propre. Je m'attardais à peine sur sa chemise noire, c'était la même chose. Les manches remontées aux coudes permettaient de voir qu'il avait de légères cicatrices – sûrement de combat – mais laissait aussi deviner une certaine musculatures au niveau des biceps. Probablement un très bon adversaire de combat, ce qui n'était pas en ma faveur. Ses mains me faisaient quant à elles, presque frisonner d'inquiétude tellement ses longs doigts maniaient le couteau avec habileté. Voilà donc l'expert en torture, déduisis-je. Mais... Où était son complice, où était l'autre homme qui avait frappé Andrew Garett? Ce ne pouvait être Charles Augustus Magnussen, il ne se serait pas abîmées les mains à faire cela.

Seigneur, où était John ? Je jetais un œil autour de nous, réalisant au passage que je ne voyais toujours pas plus loin que à peine deux mètres.

- Oh ! Tu cherches John ?! S'exclama l'homme devant moi.

Je retins une grimace. Bien sûr que je le cherchais.

- Où est-il ? Demandais-je cachant ma surprise en entendant le son de ma voix.

C'était comme si cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas parler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas _loin_, ajouta-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds pour me contourner.

J'observais qu'il avait une égratignure sur la main. Il s'était battu... Non : il avait frappé. John... Je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir les battements effrénés de mon cœur : où pouvait bien être John ?

- Au début, je pensais que le _cat' o'nine tails' _serait intéressant à essayer, mais j'ai finalement conclu que cet instrument ne correspondait pas à mes attentes, expliqua-t-il en glissant derrière moi.

Un chat à neuf queues ? Un peu cliché et ancien, songeais-je avec ironie, pourquoi pas le _brodequins_ pendant qu'on y était ? Je me rendis compte qu'en réalité mes mains dans mon dos commençait à trembler. Je les serrais immédiatement pour ne pas laisser transparaître mon malaise. Je devais savoir comment allait John.

- Je suppose que tu sais qu'elle est la qualité nécessaire qu'il faut avoir pour pratiquer la torture ? Me demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Intimidation, analysais-je rapidement. Il tente de me déstabiliser.

- La patience, répondis-je très calmement.

Je fus déçu : mon ton ne l'étonna guère. Il continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était :

- Bonne réponse. Sinon, il faut être imaginatif, bien entendu... La création, je crois que c'est là une des choses que je préfères dans la torture.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, pourtant il fallait que j'y arrive ! Qu'avait-il fait de John ?!

- Je suppose que demander à voir John serait inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne cacha nullement son soupir d'exaspération face à ma question.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accorder cette faveur, nous avons deux trois choses à régler avant, termina-t-il en disparaissant dans la pénombre sur ma gauche.

Sa tenue sombre disparu parfaitement bien dans l'ombre. Des bruits me parvinrent comme celui d'une mallette qui s'ouvre... Et j'entendis plusieurs bruits métalliques qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Finalement, il réapparut avec une seringue et un élastique à la main... Oh non...

- J'ai eu du mal à choisir pour tout te dire, avoua-t-il en tapotant l'aiguille et en s'agenouillant près de moi.

J'allais protester lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup et me jeta un regard pétillant :

- Je viens d'avoir ce que l'on pourrait appeler « une idée lumineuse » !

Il disparut encre et j'en profitais pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade, c'était certain !

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il revint par derrière et me frappa la tête, m'étourdissant un instant. Je sentis qu'il me levait et qu'il retirait ma veste, défaisant mes liens mais lorsque je voulus me débattre, ma vue floue m'en empêcha et je me retrouvai les poignets attachés à des menottes passées à une barre en fer au dessus de ma tête, me forçant à me tenir soit debout soit à genoux les bras en l'air. Heureusement, je repris vite mes esprits, comprenant qu'il avait évité de me détacher alors que j'étais parfaitement alerte. Il savait que j'aurais tenté de le frapper. Je retins un gémissement : qu'est-ce que ma tête était douloureuse, avec quoi m'avait-il frappé ?

- C'est quand même plus pratique comme cela, non ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Uhm... Pour le moment à part m'amuser, je ne sais pas..., répondit-il tournant lentement autour de moi, laissant sa main errer sur ma taille.

Il devait savoir que je haïssais que l'on me touche, à moins qu'il ai les idées plus mal placées que prévu... Non, songeais-je, ça ne lui correspond pas.

- Tiens, je vais me fumer une petite cigarette, moi ! S'exclama-t-il en en sortant une de sa poche avec un briquet.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui était avant ma chaise pour la mettre je ne sais où vers la gauche.

Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait était seulement au-dessus de nous, et ne pas voir toute la pièce me perturbais. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pénombre, je ne pouvais même pas le voir... !

Consciencieusement, il porta la cigarette à sa bouche.

- Bon, commença-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien, il va falloir que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Bien entendu, il fallait se douter qu'il n'allait pas rester passif – enfin, si je puis dire, très longtemps. Il tira une latte alors que je remarquais que la barre où mes mains étaient accrochées étaient quelques peu abîmée : il y avait visiblement eu quelqu'un avant moi. Andrew ou... John ? Je voulus me mettre sur pieds afin que je puisse être plus à l'aise, et parce que mes bras commençaient à me faire mal, mais un claquement de langue désapprobateur interrompit mon geste :

- Et si tu ne bougeais pas plutôt, hein ?

Je serrais ma mâchoire, mais ne pus retenir ma répartie, comme d'habitude :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas profiter d'une position plus confortable alors que j'en ai l'opportunité ! ...

J'allais continuer mais il s'était avancé vers moi. Mon erreur fut de vouloir me redresser. En effet, il écrasa sa cigarette dans mon décolleté. Retenant une grimace de douleur, je tentais de reculer mais sa main gauche saisit violemment ma nuque alors que l'autre jetait le mégot au loin dans le noir.

- J'éviterais de faire l'idiot, si j'étais toi.

- Je me demande lequel de nous deux l'est réellement, crachais-je, agacé par sa proximité.

Un instant, j'eus peur de devoir subir une autre violence, mais il s'écarta brutalement en explosant de rire, renversant la tête en arrière. Pourquoi riait-il ? Puis, il reprit contenance et quand il porta de nouveau son attention sur moi, ses pupilles étaient sombres.

- Je sens que l'on vraiment bien s'amuser...

- Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez à la fin ! M'exaspérais-je en tentant une nouvelle fois de lire un indice sur lui.

Mais Seigneur, j'avais la même frustration que quand j'avais tenté de déchiffrer Irene Adler!Mise à part que celui-ci était _légèrement_ plus vêtu, effectivement. Cependant, je me doutais bien qu'il avait fait exprès de s'habiller ainsi. Il savait donc mes capacités.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, _darling_, sourit-il en avançant dans ma direction. Explique-moi plutôt : comment s'est passé ton retour à la vie ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas reçu un chaleureux accueil...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Soit John avait parlé, soit cela confirmait qu'ils savaient tout de nous, même un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Je ne crois pas que cela ai quoique ce soit à voir avec vous, répliquais-je mauvais.

Son expression m'étonna : il semblait presque fière de ma réponse. Lentement, il se leva :

- Je vois. Tu veux que l'on commence maintenant alors, susurra-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où devait se situer sa mallette.

Sachant que cela ne servirait à rien que je lui obéisse maintenant, je me levais. Il réapparut avec une petite fiole et le même couteau que toute à l'heure... _Oh..._

- L'acide m'a toujours fasciné, commença-t-il en enfilant des gants en latex sortis de sa poche.

Il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Je ne devais pas l'être. Je devais être capable de raisonner. Comme je m'y attendais, les émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus. De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur moi et avança. Inutile de reculer, songeais-je alors qu'à vrai dire j'avais vraiment envie de fuir.

Il me contourna puis violemment, il frappa l'arrière de mes jambes pour que je sois de nouveau à genoux, les bras tendus, monstrueusement vulnérable. Dans le même élan, il avait saisi mon cou, dévoilant encore ma gorge. Joueur, il me mordilla la peau, récoltant un grognement de colère de ma part, et je sentis une goutte d'acide couler sur mon dos. Je me cambrai sous la douleur avant de me plaquer contre son torse dans l'espoir d'éponger un maximum l'acide. Il pouffa contre la nuque et je sentis sa langue venir glisser sur mon lobe d'oreille. Immédiatement, je voulus me lever mais son pied droit écrasa ma cheville. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Délicatement, il revint face à moi et approcha son visage. Bien évidemment, l'invitation à lui frappa la tête fut trop forte, profitant de sa surprise, je me redressais et dans un même mouvement le frappais à l'estomac. Il lâcha la fiole d'acide qui explosa sur le sol. J'eus droit à un bon crochet du gauche qui s'écrasa sur le coin de ma bouche, avant de me frapper de nouveau mais à la pommette. Violemment, il saisit ma chemise – ce qui arracha la moitié des boutons, et me força à m'agenouiller. Mes genoux frappèrent sur le bitume, ce qui m'arracha une grimace. Or ce ne fut rien comparé à ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans mon mamelon gauche alors que son autre main me maintenait sous son regard, immobile. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle zone pouvait être aussi douloureuse.

- Espère ce connard, me souffla-t-il en approchant encore son visage, attrapant son couteau dans sa poche.

Son haleine sentait le fumeur avéré ! Je sentis mon pouls jusque dans mon mamelon, tellement j'avais eu mal. C'était assez désagréable comme sensation. Quand il l'effleura de nouveau avec la pointe de la lame, ce fut comme si une décharge me traversait et je voulus bouger mais, il me tenait encore fermement. Je gémis alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus, même s'il veillait à ne pas me faire saigner.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus attractif lorsque tu es blessé...?

Son arme glissa calmement contre ma mâchoire. Je lui crachais au visage et me récoltais un nouveau coup de poing qui me fit saigner quelques peu. Il fallait que j'arrête de le provoquer... Mais je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne pas réagir ! Il allait recommencer quand un bruit sourd résonna sur ma droite. Un bruit sourd. Suivit de près par un autre. Mon sang sembla se figer dans mes veines. Quelqu'un était là.

- Tiens, on dirait que l'on va passer à la vitesse supérieure ! S'esclaffa mon bourreau en se dirigeant dans la direction opposé à moi, non vers le bruit.

Je remarquais alors que le mégot qu'il avait lancé toute à l'heure était près de moi. Non... _Il_ avait tout vu...

Je jurais mentalement quand soudainement, les autres lumières jusque là éteintes, s'allumèrent.

Toute la pièce s'éclaire en un clignotement de néons. Brusquement agressé par la luminosité, je plissais mes sourcils. Cependant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir... De _le_ voir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur. Les siens étaient ancrés dans les miens, et Seigneur, il était précisément ficelé à un poteau avec du scotch sur la bouche ! Son corps était retenu par des cordes, il en avait d'ailleurs une autour de la gorge qui devait l'empêcher d'émettre un son. Niveau condition physique, eh bien... Il semblerait que l'ancien soldat en lui ai tenté de s'opposer. Son arcade sourcilière gauche saignait. N'avait-il pas pu rester calme ?!

Notre ravisseur se dirigea vers lui pour arracher brutalement l'adhésif de sur ses lèvres. Il grogna en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Finalement, John, vous ne voulez plus rester dans l'ombre ?!

« Vous » ? Pourquoi vouvoyait-il John et non moi ? Était-ce du fait qu'il avait été soldat ? Peut-être que lui aussi ? Je ne pus approfondir ma théorie car sa voix captiva mon attention :

- Vous semblez énervé, que vous arrive-t-il ? Oh ! Je vois. J'ai touché à votre très cher Sherlock Holmes !

- Cessez cela, Dick ! S'énerva John en posant son regard sombre sur lui ayant, comme je l'avais soupçonné, du mal à parler à cause de la corde.

Dick... Tel était son nom ! Ce nom était principalement d'origine anglophone, ce que n'allait pas m'aider à en découvrir plus sur lui... Et d'ailleurs, il l'avait donné à John, pourquoi une telle différence entre nous deux ?

- John, voyons. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, rit-il en se glissant derrière la colonne.

Il le détacha, et je ne compris pas pourquoi avant de voir le docteur tomber au sol, les mains menottées dans son dos.

- Tiens ? Ma petite création chimique n'est pas encore dissipée ? S'exclama Dick en se dirigeant vers lui.

Création chimique ?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Hurlai-je en tirant sur mes liens comme si le fer allait céder.

Mon cœur tambourinait fort dans ma poitrine.

- Tu vas vite découvrir, Sherlock, à quel point j'adore la chimie !

- Du venin ? Paniquais-je en tentant de nouveau de bouger, mais beaucoup plus violemment, ressentant enfin une douleur au niveau des poignets.

Dick éclata de rire, mais à ses pieds, John s'agenouillait. Seigneur, il pouvait bouger ! Je me retins de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous voyez John, que je ne blagues jamais sur ces choses-là, s'exclama Dick en attrapant John par le bras.

Il le leva et l'assit sur ce qui était précédemment ma chaise et y noua ses chevilles. Je hasardais à croiser le regard de John mais il semblait se concentrer sur tout sauf moi. Dick revint alors dans ma direction pour m'asséner un coup derrière les cuisses afin que je tombe à genoux. Je réussis à ralentir ma chute en tirant sur mes bras afin de ne pas me faire aussi mal qu'avant. Il allait prendre la parole mais un portable sonna. Je retins un élan de joie.

- Oh ! S'écria Dick en le sortant de sa poche, je vais devoir m'absenter un instant... Soyez sage... Autrement...

Il ne termina pas sa menace et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les portes devant moi (j'étais arrivé par là), mais attendit bien d'être sortit avant de décrocher.

Je relâchais la pression, enfin. Puis, je relevais abruptement la tête pour observer le trajet de la barre au dessus de moi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai observé son circuit une vingtaine de fois quand... vous échangiez, me coupa la voix de John.

Je me tournais vers lui, ancrant mon regard dans le sien. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

- Comment vas-tu, John ? Réponds-moi sincèrement, s'il te plaît.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes, comme si il réfléchissait afin de déterminer s'il devait – ou non, me dire la vérité.

- Mes jambes sont un peu engourdies, j'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai la sensation que mon sourcil est devenu aussi énorme que le tien.

J'esquissais un sourire. C'était bien John : de l'humour même dans les situations où ce n'était pas propice.

- Et toi ?

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est bon. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution, John. Et vite.

- Je sais, mais je te ferais remarquer que, actuellement, je ne peux pas bouger.

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il tira sur ses bras.

- J'ai un doute, ajouta-t-il brusquement, tu penses que c'était lui le : « _Travaillez à l'instinct_ » ?

Je secouais la tête. Cela j'y avais bien réfléchis :

- Je pense qu'au contraire, si quelqu'un peut nous sortir de là, c'est cette personne.

- Pourquoi...

Il ne put finir sa question, car notre ennemi poussait déjà la porte pour rentrer, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, je serais très heureux de participer à la conversation ! Lâcha-t-il en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

Je lui adressais un regard mauvais :

- On ne va quand même pas vous faciliter le travail !

A ma droite, John me jeta un regard réprobateur. Navré, pensais-je, il faut que j'arrive à me contenir. Il fallait que je sortes John de là.

- Tel n'était pas mon souhait, répondit Dick avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit et nous scruta attentivement.

- J'avoue que j'ai rarement eut un aussi beau table. Un docteur, ancien soldat, attaché à une chaise et un détective menotté, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise déchirée... Vous me donnez presque faim, les gars...

Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne rien répondre. Pourtant, dans ma tête une tonne de phrases parfaites germaient.

Il alluma encore une cigarette en croisant ses jambes.

- J'aurais peut-être le temps pour cela, dit-il songeur.

J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il disait cela pour nous intimider, tout comme je ne doutais pas qu'il serait capable de le faire si nous insistions trop.

- Bien, reprit-il en expirant de la fumée, puis-je savoir qui vous à mener sur notre piste ?

- Le hasard, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me regard patiemment alors que de la cendre tombait sur le sol.

- Je réitère : qui vous à mener à nous ?

Je crus que cette fois-ci il s'adressait à John, or c'était bien moi qu'il regardait.

- Je viens de vous répondre.

- Et quel est le nom de ce hasard ? Insista-t-il ne me croyant visiblement pas.

- Appelez ça_ Instinct_, intervint John avec un sourire que seul moi pouvait comprendre.

_« Travaillez à l'instinct »_, voilà exactement ce que nous nous étions évertués à faire. Or, la situation actuelle prouvait que nous manquions réellement de pratique.

Dick esquissa un sourire.

- I_nstinct_... , médita-t-il en éteignant sa cigarette pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Vous savez ce que me dit le mien ? De commencer à faire ce que j'aime par dessus tout...

Il se leva et je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je jetais un regard à John. Il semblait parfaitement calme. Le matériel de Dick ne m'était pas visible, la mallette – les plutôt, il y en avait trois, étaient ouvertes, dos à nous.

- Nous avons rencontrés quelques problèmes dernièrement, et tout porte à croire que vous savez qui est la sources de nos ennuis, expliqua-t-il en sortant une pipette replie d'une liquide légèrement jaunâtre.

- Reste impassible, m'exhortais-je intérieurement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ? Demanda John qui voulait visiblement gagner du temps.

Or Dick continuait d'avancer tout en parlant. C'était apparemment pour moi. Je fus soulagé : John n'aurait rien.

- Peut-être le fait que toutes nos recherches remontent inévitablement à vous ? Répondit-il en glissant dans mon dos.

J'ancrais mon regard dans celui de John, pour lui signifier que ça allait aller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne put s'empêcher de grogner John et je vis le mouvement de sa poitrine s'accélérer.

John, ça va aller... Ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus, ne le laisse pas t'avoir par les sentiments, priai-je mentalement.

Violemment, Dick saisit mes cheveux et renversa ma tête en arrière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me poussa à fermer mes paupières.

- Regarde-moi, aboya-t-il en insistant sa prise sur mes cheveux.

_- Lâchez-le ! _

Un pied écrasa ma cheville gauche et je me cambrais un peu plus sous la douleur.

- Dick ! Rugit John et j'entendis ses menottes claquer sur la chaise alors qu'il devait tenter de bouger.

Je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille :

- Ce sera pour John, alors..., murmura-t-il la voix suave.

Non !

- Sherlock, ne...

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et le liquide de la pipette tomba instantanément dans ceux-ci.

- Sherlock !

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir ! _*est restée caché derrière le bouclier*_

J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne ... ! xD Je suis cruellement sadique, je sais ^.^ Mais, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce passage, remplit d'émotions et d'actions :D Bon, un peu de passage pas super chou, mais ce ne peut pas être toujours joyeux.

Bref, ceci étant, je remercies pour les quelques reviewers (ce sont quasiment toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs :keur: )

Merci beaucoup, et n'hésitez pas à rester deux secondes de plus pour me donner votre avis ;)

MB


	10. L'élément inattendu est connu

**VIII.**

_- Sher... Sherlock ! _

**Douze minutes et cinquante-trois secondes plus tôt**

Une brûlure intense se déferla sur mes pupilles et je ne pus retenir le hurlement de douleur qui montait en moi. Mes mains formèrent des poings et je frappais la barre en fer de mes poignets pour tenter de focaliser mon esprit sur différents points de souffrance. Quand, enfin, j'ouvris les yeux... J'aurais dû m'y attendre : il faisait nuit noire. Je ne voyais absolument plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Rugis-je en clignant encore des paupières. Je ne vois plus rien !

- Le _Naja_, cela vous dit quelque chose ? Dit Dick, sa voix me parvenant de ma gauche.

Il devait être à sa mallette.

- Non ! Hurla John. Il faut lui enlever le venin maintenant ! Autrement, il ne verra plus jamais !

Oh... Le venin... Très irritant pour la peau mais provoquant une totale cécité en cas de contact avec les yeux s'il n'est pas extrait rapidement...

- Rassurez-vous, John ! Ce n'est qu'une composition chimique... Avec un peu de chance, il va retrouver la vue... A moins que je ne me sois trompé de flacon...

Je grognais. Si jamais je ne voyais plus... Je cessais immédiatement cette pensée. Je reverrais, il cherchait juste à nous manipuler.

Cependant, ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait me rendit nerveux. Mon cœur dans ma poitrine battait tellement fort que cela en devenait déstabilisant même pour moi-même. Finalement, ce que j'avais soupçonné était vrai : mes émotions, depuis mon retour à Baker Street, étaient devenues incontrôlables. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas comme cela. Ce n'était pas moi...

- Que voulez-vous ? Nous ne savons pas pourquoi vous avez des ennuis ! Ce n'est pas nous ! S'énerva John agacé par la situation.

Voilà. Je savais pourquoi j'étais comme cela... La réponse tenait en une personne...

J'entendis un bruit métallique qui m'effraya intérieurement. Mon Dieu, s'il touchait à John !

- Deux hommes s'infiltrent dans une maison pour une raison encore inconnue, demandant des renseignements sur ce pauvre Andrew Garett.

Je mémorisais cette révélation dans un coin de ma tête quand j'entendis que Dick se déplaçait...

- John..., murmurais-je en me relevant alors que je sentais une certaine tension apparaître.

Qu'est-ce que Dick avait pris qui puisse changer l'atmosphère ainsi ? Doucement. Je devais me calmer, me concentrer, si je me laissais submerger par la situation, je ne serais jamais en mesure de nous sauver. Ou au moins John.

- Alors. Je récapitule les quelques informations que vous m'avez donné John...

- Vous parlez 'd'informations', vous les saviez déjà, soupira John mais je décelais un léger tremblant dans sa voix.

Il était visiblement inquiet. Mais, la question « quoi ? » me semblait avoir déjà une réponse : Dick préparait quelque chose.

- C'est vrai. Mais, je n'ai plus de doutes au moins... Dites-moi, John, vous tenez plus à lui maintenant ou avant qu'il ne simule sa propre mort ?

Je m'immobilisais alors que mes poignets devaient commencer à saigner au vue de comment je tirais sur mes liens. Un grognement faillit franchir mes lèvres face à cette question.

- Vous êtes psychologue à vos heures perdues ? Lançais-je acerbe, le sachant à quelques mètres de moi sur ma gauche.

Il dû se déplacer vite car je fus surpris du coup qui claqua sur ma joue. Une cravache. Très subtil, ironisais-je intérieurement après avoir reculé et bondis sur mes pieds.

- J'aurais dû te couper la langue !

- Assez ! S'énerva John en claquant sa chaise.

De nouveau, nous plongeâmes dans un léger silence, mais celui-ci ne dura pas.

- Vous tenez apparemment assez à lui pour ne pas vouloir que je l'abîme, alors..., s'exclama Dick en passant derrière moi pour me plaquer encore à genoux.

Je ne retins pas le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres quand je sentis des vibrations remonter le long de mes cuisses. Je fermais les yeux en baissant la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que je ne vois pas l'expression de John, surtout quand je l'entendis souffler mon nom. Un frisson me parcourut : j'étais épuisé. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Quelque chose glissa dans mon dos. Ça l'amusait de torturer les gens. Voilà une choses dont on pouvait être sûr !

Cet homme était malin : il avait pris ses précautions quand il avait su qui j'étais. Toute son attitude était fausse.

- Êtes-vous si lisible que cela pour que vous soyez obligé de jouer la comédie ? Demandais-je en relevant le menton.

Un bref rire surgit dans mon dos, puis je sentis qu'il se penchait par-dessus mon épaule :

- Je me demandais quand nous allions commencer...

Je fronçais les sourcils, haïssant cette sensation de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation alors que mon ennemi était parfaitement à l'aise.

- Alors, reprit-il en se reculant, je t'écoute Sherlock. Une question ?

Il me tendais une perche. Mais... Était-ce un piège... ? Si je pouvais voir, je saurais en un regard si c'était le cas. J'aurais peut-être aussi pu lire une idée dans le regard de John... Tant pis, songeais-je, je n'ai plus le temps.

- Pourquoi autant de respect envers John ? L'autorité militaire semble avoir...

Un claquement sec fit mourir la fin de ma phrase dans ma gorge et je retins un sursaut : il venait de frapper John. Frapper John. John.

- Tu as perdu, lança Dick et je notais une satisfaction sans nom dans sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait à John.

Quoi ?

- Dans les règles initiales, il voyait encore ! Cracha John avec fureur.

« Les règles initiales » ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Nouveau claquement.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu le surestimais, John...

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à ordonner la situation. Je me relevais, rien à faire qu'il me frappe, mais qu'il ne fasse rien à John ! « Tu ? »... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

- John, qu'est-ce que..., soufflais-je avant d'entendre un nouveau claquement.

Je sursautais.

- Arrêtez ! Hurlais-je tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix.

- Déduis, Sherlock. D'ici là, laisse-moi exercer ma victoire sur John, répondit Dick en jubilant.

J'entendis à peine John l'insulter avant qu'un nouveau claquement retentisse. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Stop, Sherlock. Détends-toi. Réfléchis. Informations, données, qu'elles sont-elles ? _Claquement_. Je fermais les yeux et serrais des dents. Concentres-toi. Un jeu, ils ont fait un jeu, ou un pari. Oui, un pari. Mais qu'ont-ils fait ? Quand est-ce que cela a... _Claquement._ Je fermais un peu plus fort mes yeux. L'élément perturbateur : je lui ai demandé pourquoi il vouvoyait John. J'aurais apparemment dû comprendre quelque chose pour que John gagnes ! _Claquement_. Bruit sourd et gémissement de douleur. Il l'avait frappé. Je rouvris brusquement les yeux et fus surpris de distinguer une certaine luminosité et des ombres. Le problème n'était pas là. Il fallait que je trouve. Pourquoi a-t-il perdu quand je lui ai demandé cela ? Pourquoi a-t-il déclaré que John me surestimait ? Qu'aurais-je dû voir ?! _Claquement_. Nouveau bruit sourd plus fort : la chaise était tombée.

- Oh ! Vous saignez..., s'écria Dick avec une voix qui se voulait mi-étonnée, mi-fière.

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit quand j'entendis de nouveau le vouvoiement.

- Je sais ! Hurlais-je malgré moi en tirant sur mes menottes.

Mon cœur battait jusqu'à mes temps, si seulement je pouvais les voir !

- Il t'en a fallu du temps, rit Dick qui, je le distinguais à l'ombre noir qui se mouvait devant moi, se dirigeait vers la gauche.

Épuisé, je retombais sur mes genoux dans un soupir. Je tournais ma tête vers John mais ne distinguais qu'une forme sans plus. Il ne voulait pas que je lui dises ?

Son téléphone sonna encore et je réprimais un sursaut.

- A tout de suite..., souffla Dick avant qu'il ne disparaisse vers la porte.

J'attendis que le bruit de la poignée résonne avant de parler :

- John ?! John... Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Un grognement me parvint... Seigneur... Je me levais, mais retombais. Je pestais et fis une autre tentative. Je réussis à me tenir debout.

- Sherlock, arrête de bouger... C'est bon... Je vais bien, dit-il enfin.

Comme ayant attendu cette phrase, je glissais au sol. J'inspirais profondément. Il fallait que je récupère. Mais mes lèvres sèches m'indiquait que j'étais déshydraté. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là ? Je voulus demander à John qui était encore au sol, accroché à la chaise, il ne me voyait sûrement pas... Cependant, un bruit me coupa. Non, il revenait déjà ? Je remarquais une silhouette passer en courant à côté pour se diriger vers la mallette. Mes yeux n'étaient pas assez rétablit pour me permettre de distinguer quoique ce soit sur cette personne. Mais, quand elle revint dans mon dos pour me détacher et me glisser une clé dans les mains, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre.

- Vous avez une minute six secondes avant qu'il ne revienne et à peine deux minutes avant que la bombe n'explose. Travaillez à l'instinct.

La voix enregistrée d'un enfant se tue et la personne dans mon dos s'enfuit vers la porte du fond. Je ne me préoccupais pas de le/la suivre et me ruais vers John, puisant dans l'adrénaline pour y arriver. Je ne voyais toujours quasiment rien...

- John, dis-je en le redressant avec difficulté. Je ne vois pas grand chose, mais il va falloir faire avec...

Mes mains s'activèrent à défaire les menottes à ses pieds mais sans visibilité ce n'était pas pratiquer.

- Qui.. Qui était-ce ?

- Je l'ignores, mais tu as entendu ?! Il faut que l'on se dépêche... !

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis son regard sur moi. Seigneur, nous devions y arriver. Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance... Mon Dieu...

- … Si je ne vais pas assez vite, commençais-je en glissant derrière lui et en détachant ses derniers liens, ne m'att...

Il me coupa en se levant et en tirant ma main :

- Ne gaspilles pas ta salive. On sort ensemble ou on crève ensemble. Cours.

J'obéis me fiant à lui ou plutôt à sa main qui me tirait. Je ne voulus rien dire qu'en au fait que j'avais vu des tâches de sang sur son visage, car s'était flou et que nous n'avions pas le temps, mais alors que nous nous élancions dans le couloir après avoir délicatement fermé la porte, je lui demandais :

- John, dis-moi que tu vas bien...

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais exerça une légère pression sur ma main. Il poussa une porte qui donnait sur un escalier qui montait :

- On en parlera quand on sera sortit. Il faut monter.

Je pinçais des lèvres. Monter à l'aveugle alors que mes jambes étaient à la limite de m'abandonner. Pourquoi je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où j'avais mangé ?! J'allais le ralentir !

- John, je suis trop lent ! M'agaçais alors que nous montions le deuxième escalier et que je butais sur une marche et me rattrapais à la rambarde.

L'atmosphère était lourde, cela faisait cinquante-deux secondes déjà que nous étions en plein échappatoire, pourtant cela me paraissait faire une éternité.

Sa réaction me surprit : il saisit violemment mon avant-bras - ce qui m'arracha une grimace, et me plaqua au mur voisin :

- Je ne vais pas te faire un long discours parce que l'on a pas le temps, mais je vais être clair : je ne te laisserais pas ici. Il est hors de question que je te perdes une deuxième fois ! N'y pense même pas !

Ma gorge se noua un instant, avant qu'il ne se remette à courir, me tirant à sa suite. Un bruit sourd retentit au loin, suivit d'un coup de feu. Il était revenu. Mécaniquement, nous accélérâmes, l'adrénaline nous portant encore secours. Petit à petit je distinguais mieux, mais pas encore de quoi me permettre d'être utile ou de savoir si John allait aussi bien que ce qu'il disait. Brusquement, un bruit sourd retentit sur notre droite et l'instant d'après John se battait avec un homme. Mais sa petite carrure me permit de savoir que ce n'était pas Dick.

- John ! M'écriai-je de surprise.

Le sentiment qui m'envahit me déplût fortement : de l'impuissance. Je ne voyais pas qui avait l'avantage ! Je fus utile quand un second arriva par l'escalier et que j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur un couloir pour la fracasser dans son visage. Il tomba au sol et ne se releva pas. Je déduis qu'il était hors d'état de nuire. Les mouvements de combat à mes côtés étaient flous, mais quand un des deux fut à terre, je sus que lui qui me saisissait le bras était John.

- Allez, on se dépêche, je vois la sortie !

En effet, deux escaliers après, nous étions dehors. Je m'arrêtais soudainement, j'étais incapable de dire par où nous devions aller, devant nous se dessinant la forêt.

- Sherlock, allez ! On y est presque. Fermes tes yeux, fais moi confiance.

Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir, il ne partirait pas sans moi, même si je lui hurlais de le faire. Une première explosion se fit entendre au loin. Je compris que c'était le signal.

- John, vite !

Nous courûmes droit devant alors qu'on entendait des hommes au loin cri.

Malheureusement, un souffle brûlant et un véritable cataclysme nous plaqua au sol. Bien entendu, mon corps n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de me lâcher maintenant. Tout fut noir.

**POV JOHN**

Mes oreilles sifflaient. Ma peau me brûlait. Mes yeux me piquaient.

_- Sher... Sherlock ! _

Je remarquais brièvement derrière moi que toute la villa n'était pas effondrée, sauf principalement la partie derrière nous. Peu importe qui nous avait aidé, cette personne voulait nous sauver, mais manquait de nous tuer avec une bombe ! A moins... Que... Mais bien sûr ! Elle nous donnait du temps pour fuir ! Je bondis sur mes pieds et me ruais vers mon colocataire au sol, un peu plus devant. Il semblait inconscient. Seigneur, s'il ne respire plus... Seigneur...

Je me penchais au dessus de lui, en le retournant. Mon cœur semblait au bord de mes lèvres, et peu importais si je saignais, peu importais si mes oreilles étaient douloureuses, il fallait qu'il soit encore en vie ! Heureusement, je trouvais rapidement un pouls. Après avoir tenté de le réveiller sans succès, je retirais ma ceinture pour appliquer ce que l'on m'apprenait à l'armée. Je liais ses deux poignets pourtant déjà bien rougit, et le glissait dans mon dos en passant ma tête entre ses bras. Allez, Waston, songeais-je en passant chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille, tout en sortant l'arme que j'avais pris à cet idiot qui avait ralenti notre fuite toute à l'heure. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi me persuada de courir.

Je me souvenais brièvement du plan, mais j'avais bien mémorisé toutes les sorties : j'étais à la sortie ouest, celle qui donnait sur une forêt. Pas le choix. Je trouverais bien un moyen de contacter de l'aide, songeais-je en courant. Mes jambes me signalèrent rapidement que je ne pourrais pas courir éternellement. Mais si je me souvenais de quelque chose avec l'armée, c'était que lorsque l'on est à la limite de mourir, on trouve toujours des forces pour survivre. Et là, je n'étais pas seul. J'allais ramener Sherlock à la maison. Et vivant.

Derrière moi, j'entendis certains coups de feu. Ils nous prévenaient qu'ils savaient que nous étions là. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Sur mon dos, Sherlock ne revenait décidément pas à lui. Si je pouvais trouver un ruisseau d'eau froide, je pourrais le réveiller et sûrement il aurait une idée. Sherlock à toujours des idées. Un instant je pensais à son portable, mais me rappelait qu'il n'avait pas sa veste sur lui. Et son portable était dans sa veste, tout naturellement. Je fis une halte derrière un rocher, déposant Sherlock à terre. Seigneur, il n'était pas dans un super état.

- Allez, Sherlock. Finie la sieste, je vais avoir besoin de ton génie, rien qu'un petit instant, soufflais-je en décollant quelques mèches collées sur son front.

Bien entendu, il n'ouvrit pas miraculeusement les yeux. Je jetais un œil autour de nous en écoutant. Aucuns bruits. Pas de caméras dans les arbres ? J'observais rapidement. Rien qui puisse être visible à l'œil nu. Brutalement, je réalisais que c'était le petit matin... Seigneur, songeais-je, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? Harriet... Elle devait forcément savoir que quelque chose était arrivé ! A moins qu'elle soit sortie, ou couchée... Il devait être huit heures, car nous étions en hiver, et le soleil s'était à peine levé, me permettant juste de voir mon environnement dans une limite de quelques mètres. Le froid m'atteignit à ce moment-là. Heureusement, qu'il ne neigeait plus ! Soudainement, deux oiseaux passèrent au-dessus de ma tête, continuant leur envolée vers un peu plus loin. Je saisis brusquement Sherlock, le repositionnait sur mon dos et partis comme une furie à travers les bois. Un point d'eau, voilà vers où se dirigeait les oiseaux tôt le matin ! Seigneur, faites qu'ils n'ai pas seulement fuit le feu des bombes ! Je sautais par-dessus des racines, enjambais un tronc d'arbre, la seule chose me motivant étant le cœur de Sherlock que je sentais battre contre mes omoplates.

- Tu sais quoi, dis-je essoufflé sans m'arrêter ne quittant pas les oiseaux des yeux, je te promets que si tu me lâches, je trouve un moyen de te faire revivre pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains !

Je jetais un œil vers sa tête qui reposait sur mon épaule. Sa pommette était devenue violette ! Je reportais mon attention devant moi, en réalisant qu'idiot comme j'étais, j'avais perdu les oiseaux... Mais, mon désespoir n'eut pas le temps d'arriver car la végétation avait brutalement augmentée, malgré le fait que nous étions en hiver !

- J'avais raison ! Soufflais-je en accélérant.

J'eus le sentiment de ressentir le même état d'épuisement que lorsque j'étais à la guerre : mes jambes ne s'arrêtaient plus, j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être en caoutchouc !

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je viens de me démener pour taper ce chapitre très rapidement ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai rajouté la POV JOHN au dernier moment, parce que j'ai trouvé que c'était trop court autrement :)

L'auteur apprécie les petites reviews pour savoir vos avis ! :D Et à bientôt !

MB


	11. La fin semble justifier les moyens

**IX.**

_- Seigneur, en plus d'être coincé, il se fait désirer ! _

**Une demie-heure plus tôt_  
_**

**POV JOHN**

- Harriet? Que fais-tu ici?! M'exclamai-je avant de courir vers elle pour lui dire de se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre.

- John...!

Elle m'aida à déposer Sherlock délicatement sur le sol, en l'adossant à l'arbre. Ses hématomes étaient de plus en plus importants, et cela m'inquiétait.

- Que fais-tu ici? Répétai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- J'ai veillé toute la nuit en attendant de vos nouvelles ! Tu penses bien qu'à un moment, j'ai décidé de venir voir moi-même !

Je fronçais des sourcils. Elle s'était inquiétée...

- J'avais pensé passer par l'entrée, mais en arrivant j'ai changé d'avis ! J'avais embarquée le plan que vous aviez laissé dans le salon, alors je me suis dis que j'allais passer par la sortie ouest.

J'esquissais un sourire : nous étions bien de la même famille ! Les mêmes idées, les mêmes techniques...

- Tu as du matériel de premier secours ? Demandai-je en ouvrant la chemise de Sherlock pour observer ses blessures.

Je grimaçais. Si Dick n'était pas mort, j'allais me charger moi-même de son cas. Un instant, je dû me concentrer pour contenir la colère, la rage qui bouillonnait dans tout mon être. Non, pas maintenant, Sherlock avait besoin de soin.

- Euh... Je crois que j'ai de l'eau, j'ai un ou deux pansements et du désinfectant, mais je n'ai rien de plus... Je suis partie à la hâte...

- On fera avec. Aide-moi, dis-je en tentant d'enlever la chemise de Sherlock.

Elle m'assista pour lui retirer et nous découvrîmes avec horreur l'état de son dos...

- Seigneur, mais que... ?

- Acide, assénai-je simplement en passant en mode médecin.

Délicatement, je soignais ses plaies sur son visage, son cou et son torse. J'entrepris ensuite de faire couler beaucoup d'eau entre ses omoplates, pour retirer tout l'acide. Qu'est-ce qu'une rivière aurait été plus pratique...

- Tu n'as pas vu de source d'eau en arrivant ?

- John, on est juste à côté de l'_Ironstone_ !

Seigneur, c'est vrai ! Cette villa se cachait dans la _West Heath_ !

- Il faut y aller ! M'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds, attrapant Sherlock par la même occasion.

Il avait beau être svelte, et ne pas manger beaucoup, son corps devait avoir fait quelques réserves bien cachées ! Harry m'aida à le positionner sur mon dos, et récupérant les affaires, nous courûmes jusqu'à la rivière.

- Il faut qu'il se réveille vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Grimaça Harry qui jetait constamment des coups d'œil derrière elle.

- Je sais Harry, je sais...

Elle vérifia de nouveau derrière nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis un moment : elle ne se préoccupait plus d'elle-même, il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle... Je retrouvais la sœur que j'avais il y a bien longtemps... La sœur amoureuse de Clara, la sœur heureuse et sobre. Oui, voilà celle qui était face à moi.

- Tiens, nous sommes arrivés, s'écria-t-elle en ralentissant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bord de la rivière. Bon certes, elle n'était pas très claire, mais vu le peu d'eau potable que nous avions, celle-ci nous serait d'une grande aide, non pas que je compte la boire. Harriet retira son gilet et me le donna que je puisse le mouiller et m'en servir pour humidifier le visage de Sherlock, étendu à nos côtés. Je lui redressais la tête en saisissant la bouteille pour tenter de le faire boire. Alors que je m'occupais de lui, Harriet me demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé exactement... ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux. Oui, que s'était-il passé ? Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Comment en étais-je rendu à soigner un Sherlock inconscient ? Je le savais très bien. Nous nous étions fait avoir. Comme des idiots. Comme si cela était la première fois que nous faisions cela. Comme si nous étions des amateurs. Nous ne sommes pas des amateurs. Pourtant, j'étais quasiment certain de savoir pourquoi nous en étions là. Finalement, nous avions laissé nos sentiments guider nos gestes. Sherlock et moi avions été cherché l'autre parce que nous étions inquiets, parce que nous tenons à l'autre. Parce que je n'aurais pu envisager de sortir de cette villa sans être sûr que je le trouverais à l'extérieur. Et visiblement, il avait fait la même chose de son côté. Le résultat ? Sherlock étendu dans l'herbe, sans signe de conscience, après un temps interminable de torture physique et psychologique...

- John ?

- On est tombés dans un piège...

- Ils avaient tout prévu..., murmura une voix rauque à nos pieds.

- Sherlock ! Nous écriâmes Harry et moi dans un même sursaut.

Au sol, le détective revenait à lui. Difficilement apparemment face à ses grimaces, mais dès que son regard rencontra le mien, toutes mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent. Il était de nouveau parmi nous.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Le questionna Harry en prenant sa température, sa main sur son front.

- C'est bon... Je dois me lever.

Je lui ordonnais d'abord de boire puis nous l'aidâmes, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le retenir et qu'il était d'autant plus urgent qu'il puisse être un peu plus optimal... Surtout que... Nous commençâmes à entendre des bruits... On allait nous retrouver.

- Ils nous poursuivent ? S'inquiéta brutalement Sherlock et je vis un éclair de peur traverser ses pupilles.

- Depuis toute à l'heure...

- Nous pensions les avoir semés, terminais-je en sortant mon arme.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de balles.

- La confrontation en face à face n'est pas envisageable, dis-je catégorique.

C'est alors que Sherlock sortit mon Browning de son dos. Il avait une arme sur lui depuis toute à l'heure ?!

- J'ai volé ça en partant, expliqua-t-il en enlevant la sécurité.

- Toujours est-il que si ils sont nombreux, deux armes ne résoudront pas les problèmes, même si vous êtes de bons tireurs, précisa Harry en enfilant son sac à dos. Heureusement que j'ai une petite idée...

D'un même mouvement, Sherlock et moi nous tournâmes vers elle. Sur son visage, naissait le fameux sourire qui suggérait une idée machiavélique... _Oh oh. _

**POV NARRATOR**

Elle courait. Elle avait abandonné John et Sherlock un peu plus haut, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle espérait vraiment que son idée – que son frère et le détective avaient miraculeusement approuvé, fonctionnerait. Jamais ses plans n'avaient échoué. Avec nostalgie, elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle mettait en place lorsqu'elle voulait sortir avec Clara. Le temps n'était plus le même certes, mais cela était toujours un bon souvenir. Harriet Watson pouvait y repenser sans se morfondre : elle n'avait plus de problème d'alcool et donc plus de problèmes relationnels avec sa famille et ses quelques amis. Non, pensa-t-elle soudainement, j'ai beaucoup d'amis, et maintenant je peux dire fièrement que tous viennent me voir avec plaisir. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas. Non, absolument pas. Avant, elle criait pour un rien. Avant, elle s'énervait tout le temps. Avant, elle passait des jours au bar ou enfermée chez elle. Et Clara avait fini par ne plus le supporter. Cela avait été l'élément déclencheur. Elle avait compris qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Absolument.

Aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle risquait sa vie comme une inconsciente, mais au moins, elle avait la joie de se sentir utile, et elle savait que quand elle se retournerait, elle aurait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Son frère et puis Sherlock - à l'occasion.

Elle s'arrêta derrière un arbre en entendant des voix devant elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et elle inspira profondément. Pas de panique. Pas maintenant. Elle repensa à John qui avait eu tant de sang froid pour le moment et se dit qu'elle était tout aussi capable de le faire. Oui, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et puis, pour une fois, elle n'allait pas faire quelque chose uniquement pour elle. Ce qu'elle devait faire sauverait avant tout son frère et Sherlock.

Déterminée, elle ouvrit ses paupières. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait deviner une lueur qui montrait qu'elle était prête à tout. Oui, elle allait y arriver. Ces hommes avaient fait du mal à son frère, et à cela elle ne pouvait rester insensible. Elle avança doucement en sortant de sa cachette. Devant elle, elle vit deux hommes armés, en costard. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se sentent obligés de bien s'habiller, songea-t-elle avec dédain. On se croirait dans un film.

Immédiatement, ils furent sur leur garde et pointèrent leurs armes vers Harry. Elle s'immobilisa en levant les mains en l'air, tentant de prendre un air apeuré.

- Veuillez vous identifier ! Cria le plus petit des deux en avançant.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aide, mon fils est tombé dans un ravin et il s'est blessé à la cheville ! Je... Je ne peux pas le transporter... ! Je vous en prie !

Sceptiques, ils continuèrent de se diriger vers elle, mais baissèrent quelque peu leur pistolet.

- Où est-il ?

- Jack, Dick nous tuera si on...

- C'est bon, il y en a encore une dizaine qui sont en train de les chercher, on peut bien l'aider !

- Oui mais...

- Rooh, vas-y toi ! Moi, je vais aller lui porter secours. Je reviens dans cinq minutes à peine...

- Non, mais on ne peut pas... En plus, elle nous a vu...

Cette dernière phrase eut dont de couper court à toute la conversation. Harry songea que maintenant, ils savaient que beaucoup d'hommes étaient à leurs recherches. Une dizaine... Cela n'augurait rien qui vaille... Malheureusement, comme il fallait s'en douter, il y a toujours quelque chose que ne se déroule pas comme il faut dans ce genre de situation. Une voix apparut au milieu de leur échange :

- Bonjour, Harriet. Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'étais pas renseigné sur le docteur John Watson... ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un million de jurons lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle sut que c'était mieux de garder le silence. Très lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à ce qu'elle se doutait être Dick. John lui en avait brièvement parlé avant qu'ils ne se séparent... Mais visiblement, leur cachette était des plus mauvaises car un téléphone sonna et l'homme face à elle décrocha :

- Vous les avez ? … Très bien, amenez-les moi. Je suis près des garages, à l'ouest.

Il raccrocha et un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, très chère, lâcha-t-il en s'avançant vers elle alors que les deux hommes derrière elle lui saisissait les bras.

Elle se laissa faire, cela ne servirait à rien de tenter de s'enfuir ou de se battre. Elle était peut-être un peu sportive mais il y avait des limites. Non, elle devait trouver une meilleure solution, elle était bien plus maligne que cela. Elle pouvait trouver une idée. Une colère commença à naître en elle, son sang commençait à battre à ses tempes alors que l'homme en face d'elle avançait dans sa direction sans retirer ce stupide sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

John et Sherlock avaient-ils vraiment été pris ? Oui, très certainement : Dick rayonnait de joie.

- John et Sherlock sont là ? Demanda-t-elle pensant qu'elle pouvait tenter de le manipuler.

- Tiens, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Je les cherchais. Vous pensez que je suis venue ici par hasard, peut-être ? Cracha-t-elle avant de serrer ses poings.

Il fallait que ça passe. Il fallait qu'elle ait une longueur d'avance sur lui. C'était le seul moyen d'espérer s'en sortit un minimum, même si l'issue ne lui semblait pas très optimiste... Harriet n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, surtout lorsque sa vie était en jeu. Non, si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle ne le ferait pas passivement.

Elle redressa son menton et ancra son regard dans celui de son ennemi. Parfois, lorsque l'on est confronté au danger, et que l'on se doute que la fin paraît imminente, il y a quelque chose en nous qui apparaît. Du courage ? Un sentiment semblable, mais en même temps qui nous aide à ne pas être effrayé par ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Il fallait rester calme. Toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus de jouer. Non, maintenant, il fallait y aller.

- Bien. C'est très bien que vous soyez ici Harriet, alors. Je suis certain que John sera ravit de vous revoir... N'est-ce pas, John ?

A cet instant, le détective et le docteur apparurent, encerclés par deux autres hommes. Harry regarda son frère, et pria pour qu'il comprenne ses pensées.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu là, bordel ?! S'écria-t-il en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de ses assaillants, sans succès.

Cette dernière faillit lui lancer un magnifique sourire en réalisant qu'il avait compris son manège, mais elle se retint. Ne pas céder. Pas de faille.

- Décidément, Sherlock, tu me donnes du fil à retordre. Monsieur Magnussen n'a pas réellement apprécié la surprise.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'étais pas vraiment prévenu non plus, répondit-il alors qu'on le faisait s'agenouiller.

Apparemment, songea-t-il tout de suite après, il doit faire un complexe de supériorité. Tous ces hommes sont plus petits que lui, et il ne supporte pas que je sois debout. Oui, voilà au moins une chose qu'il avait remarqué. Dick s'approcha de lui en serrant la mâchoire. John eut peur. Oui, une sueur froide glissa dans sa nuque : son colocataire était dans un état à peine passable, mais si Dick décidait de encore s'en prendre à lui, le docteur doutait que son ami tienne longtemps.

- Pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligé de vous en prendre à lui ? Demanda-t-il brutalement sentant que si i continuait à se murer dans le silence, il allait s'étouffer de son propre mutisme. Vous n'aimez pas être inférieur, pourtant vous savez systématiquement qu'il sera toujours _au-dessus_ de vous.

Le poing vint si vite que John ne pu l'éviter. Et le cri de Harry s'échappa tout seul. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Un autre poing s'écrasa, c'est comme si Dick évacuait sa fureur sur le premier venu, et Harriet refusa de rester calme, et bientôt Sherlock refusa aussi. On ne peut pas supporter de voir quelqu'un qui à une importance dans notre cœur se faire frapper, sans rien dire. On ne peut pas rester impassible devant la violence, sans que personne ne réagisse. On ne peut pas dire que tout va bien quand une arme se pointe vers nous. On ne peut pas ne pas sentir son sang quitter ses veines lorsque un autre coup part et que l'homme tombe au sol. Non, on ne peut pas. L'homme est peut-être patient, l'homme est peut-être un animal mais au final, on à tous un instinct. Si bien, que Harriet se retourna et n'hésita pas en user de son pied droit bien placer pour mettre Jack à terre et de son poing gauche pour défigurer son acolyte. Elle saisit les deux armes et hurla en se tournant :

- Stop ! Arrêtez ça !

Mais, c'était trop tard, Dick avait déjà posé son canon sur la tempe de John et Sherlock était au sol, écraser par les deux autres hommes. Harriet regarda son frère attentivement, cependant, elle ne réussit pas à comprendre le message qu'il lui passait dans ses yeux. Non, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. La situation était catastrophique et John ne savait pas ce qu'il savait faire. Il voyait bien que les mains de Harry allait commencer à trembler. Il savait bien que Harry n'avait quasiment jamais tiré. Il comprenait bien que l'homme à ses côtés n'éprouverait aucuns remords à appuyer sur la détente. Alors, quoi ? Fallait-il abandonner ?

- Voyons, Harriet, soyez raisonnable. Ne m'obligez pas à faire cela. Je sais bien que vous tenez à votre frère. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que ces derniers temps vous n'avez pas replonger dans votre addiction. C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes _clean._ Vous ne voudriez pas avoir à tout recommencer toute seule. Et puis, réfléchissez. Vous n'avez jamais utilisé d'arme de votre vie, vous n'avez jamais tiré. Vous tenez deux armes dans les deux mains, alors que vous êtes gauchère, votre droite pourrait malencontreusement toucher une mauvaise personne. Et même si vous réussissiez, nous sommes cinq. Vous êtes trois, et seule vous avez deux armes. Vous êtes perdue.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Non parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait des failles dans les paroles de Dick. Des erreurs. Harriet avait déjà tiré. Plusieurs fois. Harriet était ambidextre, et non gauchère. Et elle n'avait pas que deux armes. John et Sherlock en avait. Pourtant, Dick semblait l'ignorer. Et elle savait que les deux hommes qui les avait trouvés n'avaient pas vu non plus leurs armes, car la chemise de John était encore parfaitement rentrée dans son pantalon, alors que son Browning se trouvait dessous. Harry esquissa un sourire et étrangement, son frère et le détective avait fait de même. Oh oui, il avait une longueur d'avance. Oh oui, l'espoir venait de réapparaître. Il fallait juste trouver quoi faire. Une solution vite.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Hein ? … Reste à terre toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant le visage de Jack qui se relevait à ses côtés de son talon. Nous ne partirons pas vivant d'ici de toutes manières, alors qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire de plus ?

- Harriet, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous faire du mal. Je vous promets que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, tranquillement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Bien sûr, elle.

- Qu'elle générosité, mais dois-je deviner que ce ne sera pas le cas de mes amis ?

- Vos amis ? Se moqua Dick en haussant ses sourcils.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne répète :

- Vos amis ? Sherlock s'est fait passer pour mort, en abandonnant votre frère qui était au bord du gouffre...

A cette phrase, les deux concernés échangèrent un regard, et John secoua la tête. Non, Sherlock ne devait pas se laisser manipuler. Il était bien plus fort que tout cela, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse Dick le réduire à néant juste avec cet argument.

- De plus, continua-t-il, il revient mais mets toujours John en danger... Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, vous savez très bien que c'est le cas. Et vous le considérez comme un ami ? Quand vous a-t-il porté secours ? Qui vous dit qu'il est celui que vous croyez ? Après tout, vous ne le connaissez pas. Et d'après ce que vous avez vu sur John, il ne fait pas que du bien. Nous n'avons pas la même définition de l'amitié, il me semble, Harriet.

Elle ne répondit pas, et regarda Sherlock. Certes, Sherlock était... Spécial... Mais s'il était parti c'était pour protéger John, et s'il était de retour c'était aussi pour John. Et cela, elle était certaine que Dick ne l'avait pas comprit. Il y avait un lien entre eux, quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'unique, de magnifique. Alors, non, elle ne détestait pas Sherlock. Elle pourrait même lui faire confiance. Or, face à tout cela, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais, si il y avait une unique chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher c'était John. Et si celui-ci disait que Sherlock était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, alors oui, elle le croyait. Oui, Sherlock était son ami. Qu'il ne le veuilles ou non. Que Dick ne le croit ou pas.

Soudainement, aux pieds de Harriet, Jack tenta de nouveau de se lever, et elle voulut le frapper mais quelque chose l'arrêta... Sur le sol, son portable indiquait un appel, et elle connaissait la personne Jack appuya sur le bouton vert sans la quitter des yeux. Il savait.

Elle explosa de rire. Brutalement avant de crier :

_- Seigneur, en plus d'être coincé, il se fait désirer ! _

Tout ensuite s'enchaîna très vite. Jack sortit un couteau de sa cheville en faisant semblant de se lever, et Sherlock se retourna pour frapper l'arrière du genou de Dick alors que John se jetait à terre. Plusieurs coups de feu furent échangés, des hommes se rajoutèrent à la bagarre, mais tout s'arrêta brutalement lorsque Dick tomba au sol alors qu'une balle venait de traverser son épaule et que Sherlock lui retournait la tête dans un mouvement sec.

Un peu à côté, un limousine noire apparut au milieu de la forêt, comme sortit de nulle part et le bout d'un parapluie se posa au sol après que la portière arrière fut ouverte.

C'était fini. _Enfin._

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Hé oui, on approche de la fin de cette première partie ! Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre fut très compliqué à écrire, je voulais trouver une solution à la hauteur du problème, d'où cette attente plus longue que d'habitude. En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous à plu, et j'espère poster le prochain chapitre rapidement ! Il éclaircira surement beaucoup de questions que vous vous posez peut-être :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !

MB


	12. Les explications ne sont pas en option

**X.**

_- John... Je suis... désolé..., murmura Sherlock en rampant vers le Docteur qui tombait à genoux._

_- C'est bon, Sh... Sherlock... On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison..., souffla-t-il en réponse avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à bout de forces._

**Trois jours plus tard**

**POV JOHN**

- Mais que fais-tu à la fin?! M'écriai-je en me levant du fauteuil – avec une grimace, pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans sa chambre.

J'aurais dû m'en douter : il avait été calme depuis son retour de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire deux jours, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me plaindre : il avait mangé et dormi !

Harriet venait de sortir faire des courses, et bien entendu, il avait choisi ce moment pour se déplacer. Ma côte me faisait encore mal, mais j'avais vécu pire, je pouvais me permettre d'aller l'aider.

- Sherlock ! Répétai-je en m'appuyant au dossier du fauteuil.

Satanée côte ! Je me retins d'inspirer profondément : ça serait douloureux ! Je l'entendis bougonner, et quelque chose tomba au sol.

J'avançais prudemment et l'aperçu étendu par terre.

- Sherlock ! M'écriai-je en m'élançant vers lui, inquiet.

- C'est bon, John. Une chute de tension, c'est tout...

Je me penchais, masquant une grimace, pour lui saisir le bras et l'aider. Il s'assit sur le lit en jetant sa chemise au loin qu'il essayait visiblement d'enlever depuis toute à l'heure :

- Il faut que je mettes de la pommade...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la saisit sur la table de chevet :

- Pousse-toi, je vais le faire.

Il se décala pour me laisser une place et se tourna pour me montrer son dos. Je fronçais les sourcils en apercevant les rougeurs. Ce n'était pas très joli, mais déjà il cicatrisait sur les petites blessures...

- John..., souffla-t-il en me jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Ouais, désolé.

Pourtant, je ne l'étais pas véritablement. Il ne pouvait me reprocher d'être en colère quand je voyais cela... Surtout parce qu'il était devant moi lorsque cela était arrivé et que j'avais tout bonnement été impuissant. Je n'avais rien pu faire... J'avais été incapable de lui venir en aide... Et ces images ne voulaient fuir mon esprit.

La produit froid rentra en contact avec la brûlure de l'acide et il cambra le dos sous la surprise. Je lui saisis l'épaule pour le maintenir droit en lâchant une excuse.

- Pour quoi t'excuses-tu exactement, John... ? Murmura-t-il en tentant de détendre les muscles de son dos.

Je fermais un instant les paupières.

- Alors, maintenant ? Tu veux le faire maintenant ?

- Jusqu'à quand supporteras-tu de garder ce silence ? Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour cela, mais je crois qu'il faut que nous le fassions. Pour nous.

Ma main sur son corps trembla légèrement je la laissais retomber un moment.

- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arrivé, Sherlock. Tout cela. Jamais je n'aurais dû être là à te soigner... Jamais je... Je...

- Tu n'aurais dû avoir à me voir ainsi. Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous faire avoir. Jamais tu n'aurais dû avoir de côte fêlée. Jamais... Je n'aurais dû partir.

Mon front se posa sur son omoplate et il sursauta à peine au contact.

- C'est ainsi, Sherlock... Je n'aurais pas dû parier notre liberté sur tes capacités à deviner qu'il jouait la comédie depuis le début.

- John, si seulement j'avais compris que c'était un piège... Je n'aurais pas dû à avoir à poser cette question... Elle prouvait que j'ignorais qui il était... Et après...

- Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé quand il à compris que tu ne trouvais pas. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en reparler.

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, rompant le contact.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu refuses de repenser à tout cela, tu veux juste oublier, parce que tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Que comme d'habitude, j'ai juste « supprimé » ce moment ! Je ne veux pas le supprimer. Je ne veux rien oublier, pas tant que Magnussen sera encore libre. Pas tant qu'il sera quelque part dans la nature... Je ne veux pas oublier à quel point je t'ai mis encore une fois en danger... John...

Je redressais la tête pour le fusiller du regard :

- Non, Sherlock. J'ai choisi de mon plein gré de t'accompagner. Et tu sais que face aux circonstances, j'aurais très bien pu t'abandonner, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne te laisserais pas aller faire le fou tout seul. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sera toujours ainsi.

- Toujours..., souffla-t-il alors que ces yeux s'écarquillaient.

Bien sûr, toujours. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir. Je ne voulais pas une nouvelle fois devoir tout recommencer, devoir supporter son absence. Non, il était hors de question que j'ai encore le sentiment de faire du surplace. Plus jamais. Je voulais pouvoir le forcer à manger, le retenir de faire une bêtise, le stopper alors qu'il va mettre le feu à l'appartement, essayer de l'occuper alors qu'il s'ennuie. Je veux pouvoir de nouveau faire ça. Même si cela m'empêche de me créer ma propre vie, c'est lui ma vie. Il est le seul et l'unique qui me fait me sentir vivant, important, nécessaire, utile.

- Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, John.

Je redressais ma tête vers lui, et vis dans son regard bleuté qu'il était sérieux.

- Alors, arrête de me mettre de côté, et parle-moi. Dis-moi lorsque tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose, quand tu as un doute, quand tu hésite. Même si tu sais que je ne te serais d'aucune aide.

Il garda le silence, je su qu'il tentait de lire des informations dans mes pupilles, dans mon attitude corporelle. Il cherchait quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, John...

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste que tu te comportes vraiment comme un ami...

Ses sourcils épais se haussèrent, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de ce que je voulais parler, comme si enfin il voyait de quoi je voulais parler. Peut-être que nous n'avions pas une relation commune, peut-être que c'était étrange d'un point de vue extérieur, mais peu m'importais du moment que nous retrouvions cette alchimie d'avant... Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant... Mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était tout simplement impossible.

**POV NARRATOR**

- Alors, est-ce que cela signifie qu'aucun de nous deux ne part... ? Demanda Sherlock en observant les moindres gestes de John.

Il sentait que son cœur battait extrêmement vite, à vrai dire, c'était aussi le cas pour la personne assise en face d'elle. La scène semblait inédite. Assit dans la chambre de Sherlock, face à face sur le lit, tous deux semblaient inquiets de l'issue de cette conversation. Tout comme Harriet, arrêtée sur le seuil de l'entrée : elle avait oublié le porte-feuille.

Dans la main de John, le tube de pommade continuait tranquillement de couler, mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne trouvaient nécessaire de s'en inquiéter. Un léger silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence dérangeant, non c'était un silence reposant, calme.

Finalement, John répondit :

- Je ne partirais pas. C'est... Inutile. Tu sais bien pourquoi.

- Oui, en effet, souffla Sherlock pour toute réponse.

Il se pencha vers la table de chevet, passant au dessus de John, ce qui d'un point de vue extérieur pouvait paraître assez suspect. Il saisit deux mouchoirs alors que le docteur tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire par ce cou si monstrueusement présenté devant lui. Stop stop, songea-t-il, c'est Sherlock devant toi, on se calme. Évidemment, comme souvent, cette pensée n'eut aucun effet sur lui, mais le détective recula enfin et John pu se détendre.

- Tiens, essuies-toi la main. La crème à coulé partout.

- Uhm, oui. Merci, répondit-il en saisissant le mouchoir. Quoique non, ne bouge pas, s'écria-t-il soudainement en tendant la main vers le cou de Sherlock.

Il y avait encore la cicatrice de la cigarette. Délicatement, il déposa de quoi le soigner, et immédiatement, le picotement désagréable que Sherlock ressentait s'apaisa.

- Je vais retirer ton pansement à la pommette et en mettre dessus aussi.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et observa John s'essuyer les mains consciencieusement avant de les lever vers lui. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. Il tenta de ne pas trop bouger, mais le sparadrap tirait légèrement sa peau ce qui était agaçant et sentir son colocataire aussi proche le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de lui et cette chaleur l'enveloppait et semblait l'attirer encore plus vers lui, encore et encore... Inlassablement.

Finalement, le pansement fut retiré, et John quitta un moment la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Le détective choisit cet instant pour ouvrir les yeux, il inspira profondément en tentant de se calmer. Il observa avec stupeur son duvet sur ses bras se hérisser alors qu'un long frisson parcourait son échine... Qu'est-ce que... ? Il inspira de nouveau profondément et tenta de s'asseoir d'une autre manière. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose venait de se réveiller en lui...

John revint et Sherlock ne ferma pas ses paupières cette fois-ci. Il contempla son docteur personnel mouiller la compresse dans l'eau contenue dans la bassine qu'il déposa ensuite au sol avant d'avancer sa main vers le visage de Sherlock. Celui-ci constatant que sa vue se floutait s'il voulait suivre cette main du regard, décida de se focaliser sur les pupilles de l'homme en face de lui. Oui, il avait déjà remarqué a quel point les yeux de John était fascinant. Parfois marron, il tirait soudainement vers le gris ! En passant par une infinité de couleurs... De son côté, John tenta de se focaliser sur son travail, mais sentait bien l'attention que le détective portait sur lui. Ses bouts de doigt le picotait lorsqu'il effleurait la peau de Sherlock. Il réprima un froncement de sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il ces sensations... ? C'est Sherlock, pensa-t-il de nouveau, il a toujours eut une attractivité déconcertante.

Il déposa la compresse et saisit un peu de crème. Doucement, il l'étala sur les quelques plaies qu'il y avait sur son visage. Il descendit jusqu'à sa lèvre légèrement blessée aussi, mais la plaie était quasiment refermée. Presque sans le vouloir, John songea que l'arc de cupidon de Sherlock était magnifiquement prononcé. Encore une fois, un frisson le parcourut. Il fronça franchement les sourcils et se leva en nettoyant ses mains rapidement. Pour autant, Sherlock ne sortit pas de son mutisme, ce qui força le docteur à engager la conversation :

- Alors Andrew à été tué par Dick ?

Cela fit sortir le détective de ses pensées qui se leva à son tour pour aller ouvrir sa penderie.

- Oui. Je pense que Andrew avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les portraits. Toujours est-il qu'il à été fouillé plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû et Magnussen n'a pas dû apprécier que l'on fouille trop dans ses affaires...

- Tu le connaissais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu savais qui il était.

Ce n'était même plus une question. En effet, Dick avait révélé lors de leur échange que Magnussen avait déjà eu vent de Sherlock... Cela ne l'avait guère étonné, non, il se doutait bien avant de venir que Sherlock ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'était probablement cela qu'il lui reprochait.

- Oui... J'en avais déjà entendu parlé... pendant... mon absence. Je savais qu'il collectait des informations compromettantes sur des personnes influentes et qu'il les utilisait pour monnayer de l'argent en échange de son silence...

John ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il y avait beaucoup d'affaires de chantage à Londres, avec la famille royale ce ne pouvait être autrement. Du moins, c'est qu'il pensait.

- Je pense qu'il voulait quelque chose de nous... Il ne nous a pas kidnappé parce que nous sommes entrés dans sa demeure, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus important, continua Sherlock en enfilant une chemise choisie précautionneusement.

John se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder vers lui. Oui, il avait pensé la même chose.

- Dick ne cessait de nous demander comment nous étions venus jusqu'à eux...

- Ils ne nous croyaient pas capables d'être venus par nous-mêmes, soupira Sherlock en avançant vers son ami.

Un instant, ils gardèrent leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, ne voulant s'en détacher. Et ce silence si spécial les frappa encore. Oui, Dick n'avait cessé de savoir qui les avait menés jusqu'à eux, parce qu'ils les pensaient peu compétents, mais...

- Pourquoi était-ce si important pour eux de savoir qui nous avait mené là-bas ? Demanda John observant de nouveau le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait encore. Le vent faisait rage et envoyait frapper les gouttelettes sur la fenêtre avec violence. C'était un peu comme une mini-tempête, où l'on attendait que ça explose à tout moment, or tous savait que ça ne viendrait pas.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! S'écria brutalement son colocataire et tapant dans ses mains tout en se tournant pour exprimer sa joie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock bondit vers John en saisissant ses épaules pour planter son regard dans le sien, alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur son visage :

- Il a peur ! Il y a quelqu'un qui le poursuit, ce ne peut-être que ça ! Et c'est sous notre nez depuis le début ! John, voyons ! Il a peur, répéta-t-il en se détachant pour aller vers la cuisine où Harriet était assise sur une chaise, les écoutant sans gêne.

John lui jeta un regard significatif, mais elle l'ignora et porta son attention sur Sherlock qui tournait en rond.

- Et Magnussen aurait peur de qui ? Demanda John en décidant que c'était l'heure du thé.

Il mit la bouilloire en route et sortit les sachets, alors que sa sœur lui en demandait un aussi. Il prépara donc trois tasses alors que tous cherchait qui pouvait bien être si effrayant aux yeux du maître du chantage...

Face à cet élan de concentration générale, John décida d'aller poster un article sur son blog. Pas sur l'enquête qu'ils venaient de résoudre, c'était déjà fait.

- Ils ont torturé Andrew pour cette même personne..., murmura Sherlock en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil face à John alors que celui-ci lui posait une tasse de thé sur la table basse.

John fronça les sourcils... Et Sherlock aussi... Puis Harriet... C'était comme si c'était tout près, c'est comme s'il avait la réponse à porter de main, c'est presque comme s'ils le savaient déjà... Qui... Puis, tous relevèrent la tête au même moment avec un hoquet de stupeur. Dans un même souffle, ils prononcèrent la phrase qui était la clé encore cachée... :

_- « Travaillez à l'instinct »_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue :) J'espère que ça vous à plût.

Un peu d'informations pour la prochaine partie : vous la retrouverez encore en Rated M, mais cette fois-ci la Romance sera au goût du jour ! J'espère que vous aimerez l'enquête, et que vous serez aussi nombreux à me lire. C'est la première fois que je tiens autant à faire découvrir une fanfiction et que je vais clôturer une première histoire... N'oubliez pas, pour les followers (Merci merci, beaucoup !) que après l'épilogue, les nouveaux chapitres seront postés sur une autre fanfiction, donc vous ne serez pas au courant en restant sur celle-ci :)

La seconde partie est intitulée : Show men club. Je vous laisse à vos spéculations, donnez-moi vos idées si vous avez le temps, que je vois si certains ont la même imagination que moi xD

Sinon, je sais que j'ai des anglais qui me lisent, alors Thanks you, I am really happy to share this story with you :D And wait ! I've decided to live in London ... Well, I hope that I could ;D

Merci aux reviews anonymes, tels que **F****an **qui me suit depuis le début ! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'aime lire tes réactions, ça me fait toujours plaisirs de voir que tu me laisses une review ! :D Merci à **Ketsuu**,** Hlinezy**,** love Sherlock BBC - NCIS**,** Calice24 **et** Yuya Selena **!

Et bien entendu, à tous ceux qui me lisent en secret, merci beaucoup :)

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue, un petit tout mignon !

MB


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**POV JOHN**

_L'amitié. _

_Peut-être que c'était tout cela. Oui, peut-être qu'au final tout ce que nous nous apprêtions à vivre, et tout ce que nous avions vécu jusque là, même ta chute de ce toit, peut-être que tout cela, ce n'est qu'une multitude d'obstacles que l'on nous pose devant... Espérant nous stopper ? Espérant tout nous enlever ? Espérant qu'un jour nous nous disions au revoir, adieu, à tout jamais. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû aller me promener dans le parc ce jour-là, ainsi, je n'aurais pas croiser Mike, et ainsi nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré. Je ne serais pas devenu ton colocataire, tu serais encore en train de résoudre des enquêtes, haït de tous. Donovan et Anderson seraient encore en train de se moquer de toi, et de ton côté, ta répartie les ferais se taire. Oui, tout cela serait pareil. Bien évidemment... Aurais-je tenu dans cette petite pièce dans laquelle je me réfugiais après mon retour de l'armée ? Serais-je toujours en train de me morfondre et de chercher une solution ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'aurais pas supporter. En fait, tu sais, tout ce que nous avons vécu, ça m'a juste sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à survivre loin des combats. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Je n'ai plus simplement déambuler dans les rues londoniennes, j'y ai poursuit des criminels et je pouvais te trouver devant, me montrant le chemin. Alors oui, tu es mon ami. Et même si j'ai tellement souffert de ton absence, je sais que je n'arrive pas à survivre quand tu ne me montres pas le chemin. Tu sais que tu ne peux te passer de tes enquêtes, eh bien, moi je n'arrives pas à me passer de toi. Je n'arrives pas à avancer. Pourtant, je t'en voulais tellement que j'avais envie de te frapper, j'avais envie de te détruire de te montrer à quel point mon cœur était écrasé. Parce que, Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu mal. Te voir, sur le sol, étendu... J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais ? J'y ai cru à tout cela. J'ai eu mal. Je me suis sentit tomber. Très bas. Si bas que j'ai cru que moi aussi, j'étais mort... A ce moment-là, peut-être que j'aurais été plus heureux, parce que je voyais que tout ce à quoi je m'étais accroché venait de_ disparaître._ Tout. Et c'était insupportable. Je n'en avais rien à faire du reste. Bon Dieu, comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais m'en remettre ? Comment as-tu pu penser que tu n'étais qu'une simple personne parmi les autres dans ma vie ? Sérieusement. Tu n'étais pas n'importe qui. Tu étais Sherlock Holmes. Tu es Sherlock Holmes. Et je ne peux, je ne veux juste pas que cela change. Je veux rester ton colocataire, à écrire des histoires que tu détestes sur mon blog, je veux continuer à risquer ma vie, à devoir aller chercher ton portable alors qu'il est dans ta poche, ou te faire du thé, te forcer à manger. Je ne veux pas que tout cela s'arrête. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que l'on m'a juste accordé une faveur en te faisant revenir, et que tu risques de disparaître si je me conduis mal. Non, plus jamais. Cela n'arrivera plus. Je t'en prie. A nous seuls nous définissons l'Amitié. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, et peut-être que tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, ou que je ne peux pas compter sur toi, mais tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu iras, comme j'irais, te chercher si l'on te kidnappait ou si l'on te faisait du mal. Non, je ne te laisserais pas refaire l'idiot. Oui, l'idiot. Tu es le plus grand idiot de toute l'Angleterre. Et c'est pour ça que tu es Sherlock Holmes. C'est pour cela que tu es mon ami. Un jour, tu m'as dit : « I don't have friends. I've just got one. », alors ne brise pas cette parole, Sherlock. Même si les mots ne valent rien face aux gestes, ils sont le meilleur réconfort que l'on puisse parfois souhaiter. Je voulais simplement te dire : merci. Et arrête de râler, je crois que j'ai trouvé une enquête... Un 7 ou un 8. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire maintenant... J'hésite. J'aime te regarder t'ennuyer, idiot._

Je fermais mon ordinateur après avoir posté l'article. Mes yeux se relevèrent vers Sherlock, assit sur son fauteuil, trépignant d'impatience face à son ennui. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il ancra son regard dans le mien, et le petit sourire que je lui fis le persuada que quelque chose clochait :

- John, ne me dit pas que tu étais encore sur ton blog ?!

Je partis dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable alors qu'il se jetait sur moi pour tenter de me prendre l'ordinateur portable. Non, décidément, je voulais que rien ne change...

Mais, le destin en avait décidé autrement...

**To be continued **

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Eh voilà pour cette première partie :D ! Je suis vraiment ravie de l'avoir fini, et je remercie tout le monde encore une fois pour vos reviews, qui sont décidément la meilleure motivation qui puisse exister. Je vous retrouve sur _"II - Show men club"_ pour la seconde partie, en espérant que vous serez encore tous encore là :)

Je vous embrasse bien fort !

MB


End file.
